


HighSchool Thoughts - ReiBert

by zekecrist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Bertolt se tendrá que enfrentar a su nueva vida, aunque si es una experiencia agradable o desagradable dependerá de cómo se lo tome él.=Esta fanfic incluirá más personajes y parejas de shingeki no kyojin que Reiner y Beltort=Capítulos cortos, 1.000 palabras aprox.ACTUALIZO CADA SÁBADO. (HIATUS)
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott & Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Marcel Galliard | Berwick & Porco Galliard & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart & Pieck, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 10





	1. 01. Bertolt Hoover

En cuestión de un par de días Bertolt se despidiría de la comodidad que suponía levantarse y acostarse en el mismo lugar de dónde creció y experimentó sus primeros años de madurez.

Tampoco es que tuviese una vida "apasionante y llena de emociones fuertes", pero era cómoda y eso le resultaba suficiente para él. En el fondo, era una persona tranquila y que no disfrutaba de sufrir cambios en su vida, él estaba contento de su ordinaria rutina, despertarse, desayunar cereales, una vez en clase prestar atención y relacionarse con su cerrado círculo de amigos. 

El hecho de tener pocos amigos era a veces tema de conversación de otros compañeros al hablar de él, pero no era nada que le causase tristeza en absoluto, porque hasta con sus amigos llegaba a ser alguien muy tímido y no era muy partidario de sus conversaciones, aunque él nunca había conocido a nadie que considerase "su amigo", era una palabra muy fuerte para él y que no creía que nadie de su alrededor se la mereciese.

Aún así, todo en su vida se derrumbó con la muerte de su Padre, todo empezó cuando su madre empezó a notar cómo este presentaba signos correspondientes a un cáncer terminal, así como fatiga, mucha tos, dolores, estreñimiento, y lo que por desgracia tuvo que presenciar Bertolt, quién era ajeno a todo esto y no sabía nada, hemorragias, sólo estaban ellos dos en la casa y Bertolt tuvo que presenciar las últimas horas de su progenitor de esa manera, llamando a un hospital él mismo. Sus recuerdos a partir de ahí están borrosos y quizás olvidados como un mecanismo de su cerebro para no acordarse de eventos traumáticos, pero no volvió a presenciar a su padre con vida nunca más.

Él siempre estaba muy orgulloso de Bertolt, y lo demostraba estuviese con o sin él, sólo quería lo mejor para él, y Bertolt lo sabía perfectamente. Fue una baja muy grande en su vida. Su madre por supuesto que también sufrió, se culpaba a ella misma por no estar presente en la muerte de su marido y se volvió distante con su hijo, ella misma pensaba que le odiaba por todo lo que había pasado y no se sentía digna de dirigirle unas palabras. Había mucho dolor en esa casa y quedaron en que lo mejor sería mudarse. Una forma de "evadir" todo lo que había pasado y empezar una nueva vida.

Aunque los dos no olvidarian ese suceso tan fácilmente.

Realmente, Bertolt no sentía ningún tipo de rencor hacia su progenitora, y hasta había notado el arrepentimiento de ésta, pero nunca sintió como si lo mejor fuese hablar con ella. Es como si mencionar el tema ya de por sí fuese dañino, y ninguno de los dos tenía la valentía necesaria para hablar de él.

Las palabras que se dirigían eran mínimas, sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario, incluso cuando la madre tomó la decisión de mudarse, sólo lo anunció, no hubo ningún tipo de instrucción por parte suya ni opiniones por parte de su hijo.

Era realmente una relación muy fría y nunca sentían como si tuviesen la fuerza necesaria para calentarla.

Bertolt sentía como si en ningún momento su vida fuese a mejorar y aprendió a vivir con ella. Ya se había despedido de sus antiguos compañeros, y ciertamente echaría en falta su compañía, aunque nunca los llegase a considerar sus amigos, fueron las únicas personas que mostraban un poco de interés y preocupación en él y realmente se sentía agradecido por eso. Aunque no era una persona que contase sus sentimientos se hizo cargo de que ellos lo supiesen. Quizás ni siquiera era por ellos, si no por una razón egoísta como tener la conciencia tranquila.

Él pensaba mucho en esas cosas. Tampoco sentía que pudiese disfrutar de un entretenimiento. Al mudarse sólo se pasó todos los días de vacaciones hasta los escolares en su habitación y las veces que salía de casa las podría contar con los dedos de una sola mano. Así que su único "hobbie" era reflexionar. Por lo que no es ninguna sorpresa que siempre tuviese un millón de temas diferentes en su cabeza que a diario le preocupaban y nunca hacía nada para resolverlos.

Muchas veces quedarse en la cama durmiendo y no salir era la mejor opción que su vida le ofrecía. O al menos así lo veía él.

Los días de vacaciones se acababan con el tiempo y la melancolía de Bertolt llegó a convertirse en algo grave para su alrededor. Pronto tendría que salir de su cerrada burbuja donde no entraba nadie más que él, lo sabía perfectamente pero no estaba listo a aceptarlo.

El pensamiento de tener que volver a rodearse de gente a la que tendría que caer bien le causaba rechazo inmediato. 

No estaba listo para socializar y no sentía como si en algún momento estuviese listo, su pensamiento de que sería un año tremendamente solitario para él estudiando se agravaba con el tiempo.

Mañana era el primer día. Sentía que todo estaba siendo un desastre, no sabía ni dónde estaría la clase y no es alguien que se sintiera cómodo preguntando eso. A pesar de los nervios que le causaba estaba un poco ilusionado, a pesar de todo él quería encontrar a alguien a quién considerar un amigo. Si no se encontraba dispuesto a empezar una conversación con alguien tenía claro que no sería fácil pero tenía esa ilusión. 

Con cierta pereza se levantó de la cama, hizo todos los preparativos necesarios y se dirigió solo a la calle para el centro escolar.

Tenía una mezcla de ilusión y melancolía muy extraña en su cuerpo además de que no paraba de sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Quizás sería el inicio de una nueva calidad de vida para él. 


	2. 02. Bienvenida

Una chica con el pelo rubio recogido en un moño extraño se acercó hacía mi, y yo al instante empecé a ponerme nervioso. Quizás su actitud de estar parado en la puerta mirando por todos lados le llamó la atención. Sin embargo, por su cara no se veía cómo si tuviese la intención de ser mi amiga, o siquiera, conocerme.

Odio este tipo de cosas, las conversaciones no son lo mío, y menos con gente que no conozco de nada, ya era peor si era alguien que parecía como si en algún momento fuera a escupirme a la cara. Hasta prefería que no se acercase a mi.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Como sospechaba, me habló.—

—Bertolt Hoover.

—Yo soy Annie, ¿Estás perdido? —A pesar de su seria expresión parecía mostrar un poco de simpatía hacia mí—.

—Soy nuevo aquí.

—Por lo que estás perdido.

—Si...

—¿De qué clase eres?

—De la 104.

—Ya veo. Yo también soy nueva aquí, y tampoco sé donde está la clase.

Debo admitir que me sentí ligeramente decepcionado al observar cómo la chica rubia sólo se acercó a mi por interés propio, era un poco pronto para empezar a confiar en la gente y hacerse falsas ilusiones pero aún así cometí el error.

Un silencio incómodo nos invadió a los dos mientras Annie seguía con su impasible cara que mostraba ansia por saber dónde se tendría que dirigir.

En cuestión de unos minutos, los dos observarmos cómo una adolescente se despedía de un señor mucho mayor que ella -por lo que aparentaba ser su padre- con un pelo rubio que mezclado con una frondosa barba y unas extrañas gafas daba un aspecto que captaba la atención. El hombre plantó un par de besos en la mejilla de la joven y finalmente se despidió de ella.

La chica tenía una tonalidad pálida que combinaba muy bien con su largo pelo negro, además de su expresión facial que transmitía una inmensa tranquilidad.

Annie llamó su atención agarrando bruscamente su mano al pasar delante de ella.

—¿Necesitas algo? —La pálida adolescente se sorprendió por el inesperado comportamiento pero no perdió su mansa apariencia—.

—Somos nuevos aquí, me preguntaba si sabes dónde está el aula 104.

—Yo también soy nueva, sabéis, sin embargo estoy informada sobre dónde está mi clase, no es la misma que la vuestra pero seguramente esté cerca, ¿por qué no me seguís? —La pelinegra nos dedicó una leve sonrisa para luego seguir andando mirando algunos momentos hacía atrás para comprobar si le seguíamos—.

En el fondo, no teníamos nada que perder, y juraría que por la falta de personas en la puerta principal nos arriesgaríamos a retrasarnos si esperabamos algún tipo de milagro.

Yo simplemente permanecí con la cabeza baja durante todo el recorrido. Ninguno de los dos habló, solo la otra chica que nos estaba guiando cuando llegamos a su clase.

—Si no me equivoco, siguiendo el orden de los números asignados a las clases la vuestra estaría por ahí —La delgada chica señaló hacia su izquierda—. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, ¡buena suerte! —Cuando parecía que la conversación había acabado, no se retiró del todo sin unas últimas palabras—. ¡Por cierto, me llamo Pieck!

Finalmente entró a la clase que tenía asignado el número 103 y desapareció a través de la puerta. Nosotros dos seguimos nuestro camino con las indicaciones de Pieck hacia la clase 104 sin empezar ningún tipo de conversación durante todo el camino. Sólo había silencio entre nosotros dos y me resultaba incómodo.

Empecé a mirar lentamente a los que serían mis compañeros de clase a partir de ese día, no es que estuviese interesado en socializar pero siempre había sido muy observador.

Al final de la clase estaban hablando un grupo de personas, parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien, sus conversaciones parecían bromas continuas. Pude destacar a un bajito con el pelo rapado, al lado suyo una pelirroja con una cola de caballo hablando muy enérgicamente, y no tan cerca de ellos dos estaba un chico cuya forma facial daba juego a el chiste fácil de decir que se parecía a un caballo, a pesar de esos tres, había otro chico que parecía no encajar en el trío de esos burlones, un chico con pecas sonriendo, en el fondo me sentí maravillado al saber que en mi clase estaba alguien que se veía tan amable y que transmitía una sensación de Seguridad.

En otra esquina, no tan al fondo de la clase se encontraban dos chicos, uno moreno y otro rubio, y cerca del moreno una chica con una bufanda atada a su cuello a pesar de estar dentro de una clase. Parecían tener una conversación normal y corriente, nada fuera de lo común.

Y en una posición que conectaba directamente con la posición de la entrada a la clase se encontraba un fornido rubio conversando con dos chicas muy pegadas una a la otra, una morena con una pícara sonrisa y otra rubia la cuál tenía una apariencia muy bonita.

Annie se acercó al rubio, y yo la seguí.

—Parece que no te has perdido al final. —El chico se dirigió hacia mi acompañante con un tono burlón pero que no denotaba maldad en absoluto—.

—Y veo que tú has hecho amigas. —Annie intentó devolverle el comentario, aunque por su tan firme cara -muy común y casi ni a propósito- parecía que intentaba ser borde—.

—Bueno, yo también puedo decir lo mismo. —Las miradas de los tres aparentes conocidos se posaron en mí y no pude evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza al ser el centro de atención y ver cómo los demás esperaban palabras mías. Annie me dio un codazo, dándome a entender que me presentase—.

—Yo... Soy Bertolt Hoover.

—Encantada, Bertolt, yo soy Ymir, la chica a mi lado se llama Krysta y este orangután se llama Reiner. Él es nuevo aquí, como vosotros según he oido, ¿no?

—Así es. —Annie contestó en vez de yo—.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

Bertolt intentaba mostrar una simpática sonrisa a la nueva vida que le esperaba. Quién sabe, quizás no sería tan mala como se imaginaba y sólo había estado pensando negativamente sin razón.

Sin duda alguna, no tardaría en descubrirlo.


	3. 03. Primer Día

Nada más en el primer día, los preparativos estaban casi hechos, habían colgado un papel que indicaba los alumnos del curso y sus compañeros de mesa junto con los profesores y sus respectivos puestos y asignaturas.

**Clase 103**

-Yelena y Onyankopon  
-Floch y Marlo  
-Pieck y Colt  
-Gabi y Falco  
-Udo y Zofia  
-Porko y Marcel

**Clase 104**

-Bertolt y Annie  
-Reiner y Ymir  
-Marco y Jean  
-Connie y Sasha  
-Eren y Mikasa  
-Krysta y Armin

**Profesores y Otros**

**Erwin Smith - Historia (director)**  
 **Hange** **Zoe - Biología y Física y Química (sub-directora)**  
 **Levi** **Ackerman** **\- Matemáticas**  
 **Keith** **Sadis** **\- Educación Física**  
 **Dot** **Pixis** **-** **Inglés y Lenguaje**  
 **Pastor Nick - Filosofía**

**Auxiliares**

**Mike** **Zacharius** **y** **Moblit** **Berner** **\- Consejeros**   
**Auruo** **\- Información**   
**Erd** **Gin -** **Control**

**Petra - Limpieza**   
**Gunther** **\- Informática**

—¿Qué opinas? —Intenté romper el hielo con Annie, aprovechando que a los dos nos había tocado juntos—.

—Yo preferiría estar sola. —Me respondió, siempre con esa apariencia fría tan suya. Tal cual como lo dijo se fue. Reiner vino por detrás al observar cómo Annie me abandonaba—.

—No te preocupes, ella siempre es así. —Colocó unas de sus manos en mi hombro y me sorprendí ligeramente por el inesperado contacto— Nos conocemos de pequeños y nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero sólo porque ella no quiere. No es mala gente, lo sé—.

Me quedé parado sin decir nada, y tampoco sentía que debía seguir esa conversación.

En cuestión de minutos los alumnos se tuvieron que reunir en sus respectivas clases para dar comienzo a la presentación, que sería liberada por las tres personas más influyentes del centro.

Erwin Smith, director, especializado en Historia y Geografía

Hange Zoe, subdirectora y especializada en biología, además de bastante apasionada sobre ello. También enseña física y química.

Y finalmente Levi Ackerman, especializado en matemáticas y un gran compañero de esos dos.

Yo, por mi parte, a pesar de ser tan tímido y poco hablador sabía observar a la gente y así era cómo los conocía en un principio, ya que no estaba muy interesado en interaccionar con mis otros compañeros, aunque debo reconocer que estaba algo interesado por saber más de ellos.

Durante la charla que estaba siendo protagonizada por el director, la sub-directora y el señor Ackerman, en la cuál yo no tenía mucho interés, intenté iniciar conversación con la que sería mi compañera durante todo el curso, pero Annie simplemente seguía con su pálida cara, y no parecía que en algún momento se fuese a mostrar amable conmigo e iniciar una conversación.

Los nervios invadían mi cuerpo y sentía una espiral de pequeños calambres que me decían que no lo hiciese, pero yo necesitaba amigos allí o estaría completamente destrozado, todavía no había conseguido entablar ni una conversación, y aunque había tenido la oportunidad, simplemente no la aproveché.

Sin lugar a dudas, mi conducta tan asocial no estaba siendo recompensada.

Las voces de mis superiores seguían invadiendo la sala con el típico discurso anual y cada vez me sentía más solo. A veces optaba por una posición que usaba cuando me venia abajo, para cerrarme de todo el mundo, y realmente yo sabía que no era lo mejor en esos instantes, y sólo conseguiría estar más solo, pero aún así seguía dudando sobre cómo comportarme y sin darme cuenta sólo cambiaba repetidamente de posición en mi silla, con los nervios a flor de piel, lo cuál tarde o temprano llegó a llamar la atención de Annie.

  
—¿Estás nervioso? —Sentí miedo, no sabía si quería responder. No me había dado cuenta que la estaba molestando—.

—Quizás. —Eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió—.

—¿Quizás? No es nada agradable que mi compañero se comporte como un perro en pleno ataque de rabia, ¿sabes? —Las palabras de Annie impactaron en mí y me sentí avergonzado—.

—Lo siento.

Pocas palabras faltaron para que el grupo empezase a levantarse de sus sitios y los profesores dejasen el aula para dirigirse a otra. Ahora tendría que esperar al descanso dentro de la habitación.

Annie se levantó, al igual que todos, bueno, todos menos yo.

Esto llamó la atención de Marco, quién se acercó a mi con amabilidad.

—¿Eres nuevo? —La mirada que mantenía en mi pupitre por fin se alzó, interesado en lo que ese angelical chico podría contarme. —Si necesitas algo, te ayudaré encantado. —A pesar de su grata bienvenida, otra vez volví a sentir vergüenza de cómo me protegería ese chico sólo por verme solo—.

La escena captó la atención del grupo de Reiner, Ymir, Krysta y Annie, y entonces éstos se acercaron.

—¿Pasa algo? —Reiner preguntó, ahora me encontraba rodeado de gente con la que no había dirigido más de una frase como máximo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Me miró a los ojos bajando su mirada, ya que yo era el único que permanecía sentado. No supe responder—.

—Le estás poniendo nervioso, grandullón. —Ymir, la chica que siempre permanecía pegada a Krysta empezó a hablar.— ¿Por qué no le ayudas presentándole a los demás?

Realmente no sabía si quería que me presentasen a toda la clase, pero no tuve opción, Reiner me agarró del hombro y empezó a señalar a distintas personas específicamente de quién hablaba mientras la conversación fluía, susurrando al lado mío para que yo solo lo escuchase.

—Marco Bodt, nuestro delegado, esta de aquí es Ymir, es poco soportable pero le agarras cariño, y siempre va con esa chica rubia al lado, Krysta.

—¿Por qué me da que le estarás diciendo algo malo de mí? —Ymir sintió curiosidad de lo que decía de ella al señalarle—.

—Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no me ayudas? ¿El nuevo aquí soy yo, no? No tengo tanta experiencia como tú, mi alteza —Hizo una burla de la superioridad de su amiga, lo cuál me hizo gracia—.

—Por favor, no os enfadeis —Marco intentaba que los demás no se metiesen en problemas—.

—No te preocupes por eso, Marco, si él quiere que le ayude, yo lo haré. —Ahora Ymir siguió la conversación de mi compañero y se acercó a mi, arrastrando a Reiner un poco alejado de mi para hacerse espacio. —Ese es Jean, puede parecer problemático pero es un buen amigo, te lo aseguro, Connie y Sasha son mejores amigos y se rumorea que son pareja, la verdad no sabría que decirte. A veces se meten en problemas sin querer porque siempre buscan divertirse esos tres. Y cómo no, otro grupito de tres, Eren, Mikasa y Armin son mejores amigos, son tan cercanos entre ellos que no sabría decirte mi opinión de ellos, pero siempre están muy unidos y se preocupan los unos por los otros. Oh, casi se me olvida, Mikasa tiene el mismo apellido que el de matemáticas que estaba en la charla, ¿no te has fijado? Pero no sé cómo están relacionados, ¿tú qué crees?

Krysta dio un codazo a Ymir.

—Hablas demasiado, no creo que él quiera saber todo eso.

—No veo por qué un poco de curiosidad puede ser malo. —Dijo con una sonrisa hacia la baja chica—.

Acto seguido, Ymir guió sus ojos hacia mi y me guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía.


	4. 04. Reiner Braun y Annie Leonhardt

"Reiner Braun, un experto en fingir lo jodidamente mal que está."

Esa es la manera de la que Annie mejor podría describirle. Ni siquiera se llevaban tan bien actualmente, pero en el pasado no era así. 

Los dos confiaban el uno en el otro, podrían tirarse toda una semana juntos durante el día, tarde y noche y no aburrirse, pues se llevaban como hermanos, y como unos realmente buenos. 

Era como si en la vida del otro sólo existiesen para ellos mismos, a excepción de Annie. Ésta valoraba la amistad de Reiner como ninguna más, pero también apareció una chica en su vida, un nombre en el que no podía ni pensar por los recuerdos que le traía; Hitch Dreyse. 

A pesar de todo, no es como si esa chica hubiese interferido en la amistad de Reiner y Annie, -o al menos no en un principio-. De hecho el Rubio ayudó a su amiga con sus asuntos amorosos, y salió satisfactoriamente bien, incluso los tres hicieron buenos amigos y a ninguno le molestaba la tercera presencia ni nada por el estilo. 

Lo que realmente provocó un cambio en sus vidas fue el fallecimiento de la chica que tanto amó Annie. 

La relación de los dos se congeló completamente. Annie dejó de venir por un tiempo a las clases, y no hacia caso a los mensajes de su amigo. Cuando decidió volver, siempre estaba sola, no porque no tenía a nadie con quién estar, de hecho tenía más demanda de gente que se preocupaba por ella, si no porque no quería estar con nadie.

Reiner estaba totalmente desesperado, y a día de hoy seguía rogando por un poco de atención de la chica. A pesar de todo, nunca se alejó de sus esperanzas de volver a tener una buena relación con ella. 

Todo era porque Annie sabía más que nadie por lo que pasaba Reiner. Tenía una lucha interna con él mismo en la época en la que eran amigos y estaba segura de que seguía así. Lo había notado al ir por primera vez a la casa del rubio. No era para estar ahí ni nada parecido, si no para simplemente recoger una cosa que se había dejado. 

Annie se mantuvo un poco alejada de la entrada, pero estaba lo suficiente cerca como para notar la tensa situación de allí, y cuando comprendió por qué Reiner siempre quería estar fuera de su casa y hacer cualquier otra cosa. 

Como estaba preocupada por él, insistió en qué le hablase de la situación de su casa, y le había contado como al llegar a su hogar lo único que hacia era encerrarse en su habitación con llave y salir a regañadientes para llevarse la comida a su cuarto. No quería verles la cara, ni ellos a él. Ya estaban todo el día discutiendo, con problemas entre ellos, pegando gritos, y Reiner no quería ser parte de todo eso. 

Su familia en un principio ya era demasiado estricta con él desde pequeño, poniendo su rendimiento de la escuela por lo alto de su felicidad y ya estaba harto de eso. No es que quisiese arreglarlo, tampoco sentía que podía, sólo se sentía mejor alejados de todos ellos. A sus ojos, todos eran iguales. 

Así que ahí se encontraba, desesperado por hablar con la madre de Annie para averiguar a dónde se mudaría, cosa que comentó la propia Annie en clase días anteriores. Obviamente, Reiner se negaba a dejar sola a Annie, sobre todo porque sentía que eso sería dejarse solo a él mismo, así que acabó sabiendo exactamente a que escuela iría su hija. El siguiente tema era cómo se mudaría él. Bien, pues se hartó de trabajos por las tardes/noche y consiguió dinero. Básicamente, se mudó solo. (O al menos eso es lo que Annie había escuchado de los rumores.) Reiner tenía 17 años y consiguió independizarse, aún con un corazón vacío dentro de el. No quería preguntarse por qué hacía esas cosas, porque si lo hiciese sería mucho peor para él. Y Annie, estaba harta. 

Pues ella en el fondo quería ver a Reiner pasando página y olvidándose de ella, aunque tampoco era una persona muy adecuada para decir eso. La muerte de aquella chica seguía siendo algo muy influyente en su vida. 

Ella pensaba -y sigue pensando- que aquella luchar interna de Reiner anteriormente mencionada no se limitaba solo a asuntos con su familia.

Y ahí estaba, Reiner con sus 17 años recién cumplidos mudandose a la misma ciudad que Annie. 

"Patético." Pensaba ella al verle tan feliz descargando el camión de las mudanzas. "Al parecer tendré que seguir soportándole."

—¿Ese no es... —El sonido de aquella escena llamó la atención de su madre, quién salió afuera a ver qué era—.

—Sí, mamá, es él. —Respondió Annie como si supiese la pregunta que iba a hacer al instante—.

Las palabras faltaron, y la mujer se retiró. 

—¡Annie! —Por desgracia para ella, el Rubio se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando—.

Reiner fue corriendo hacia ella, con la intención de darle un abrazo, ésta con rapidez se apartó, dejando sin palabras al otro, que se llevó las manos por detrás de su cuello. 

—No pasa nada, podemos dejar los abrazos para otro momento. —Se burlaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro—.

Ese tipo de comentarios le asqueaban a Annie. ¿Era así solo con ella? Eso creía. 

—Reiner, ¿estás bien? —El chico dejó de sonreír inmediatamente— Quiero decir, mira lo que has hecho. Te las has apañado para mudarte a este lugar, encima cerca del mío. Has trabajado todo cuanto podías para comprarte una casa, y todo, ¿para qué? Has hecho una verdadera locura. Me sorprenderá si realmente consigues sobrevivir más de un día. 

Las palabras suyas eran duras, lo sabía pero no le importaba, Reiner entró en un Estado de shock por unos segundos, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió y salieron dos chicos. 

—Reiner, te estamos esperando. —La atención que tenía Annie de él fue robada—.

—Sí, Porco, Marcel, ya voy. —finalmente, agarró la que parecía ser la última caja del vehículo y se marchó— Adiós, Annie. 

Y así fue como la dejó a ella en estado de shock. Todo este tiempo pensando que se había ido a vivir solo, cuando no era así.


	5. 05. Primeras clases 1/2

Teniendo en cuenta como no quise prestar atención a esa aburrida charla, estaba muy perdido durante el principio el día y ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar a clases. A veces me preguntaba si la simpatía que demostraron esos dos hacía mí fue por afabilidad o realmente por querer ayudarme o entretenerse un rato.

Teníamos asignaturas donde no coincidiamos todos, aunque sólo 2, debo decir, donde debíamos elegirlas en función de a que rama estuviesen más encaminadas, y las clases 104 y 105 nos mezclábamos. Había una rama más enfocada a las ciencias naturales y otra a las del lenguaje. Mis decisiones fueron un poco raras, pues no estaban totalmente enfocadas a la rama predeterminada, así que acabé eligiendo Biología e Inglés. Como consecuencia de mezclar las ramas, acabé teniendo de compañero a Reiner en Inglés.

El horario estaba definido. Tres horas por la mañana y otras tres horas por la tarde. El mismo al que estaba acostumbrado, así que por lo menos con eso no tendría problema.

_Primera Clase del Lunes; Historia_ _\- Erwin Smith_

¿Qué mejor inicio de clases que con el mismísimo director?   
No me gusta, sé de experiencias anteriores cómo el director de profesor es un fracaso absoluto, siempre faltaba, por cosas imprevistas.

Annie seguía con su misma actitud, y la verdad creo que debería dejar de tener esperanzas de que pudiese llegar a cambiar. No se veía interesada en tener amigos pero eso causaba curiosidad en mí. Odiaba eso de mí mismo.

A veces no podía evitar voltear mi mirada hacia ella. Sí, lo siento pero soy una persona que se ilusiona fácilmente y siento remordimiento al pensar que Annie pueda estar empezando a gustarme.

Al menos así tendría algo con lo que distraerme, porque las charlas del director me empezaban a aburrir.

Que si este año es muy importante, que si no nos desanimemos, bla bla bla, lo mismo de siempre, ya me empezaba a hartar y rezaba porque la clase acabase de una vez.

Mis sentimientos jugaban en mi contra. Una parte de mí quería volver a casa y otra quería conocer a alguien de allí. Aunque fuese algunos que han mostrado un poco de interés en mí, como Reiner.

Y, finalmente, el timbre sonó y me dirigi a la siguiente clase con Annie.

_Segunda clase del Lunes;_ _Biología -_ _Hange_ _Zoe_

  
De camino a clase me encontré con Reiner, Ymir e Historia, quienes iban juntos. Los tres me dirigieron un corto salido y siguieron su camino.   
Quizás se viese como un simple gesto por su parte pero para mí significaba mucho más que eso. Empezaba a sentirme bastante tonto por todo.

* * *

—¿Te suenan las caras de alguien de aquí? —Annie me habló cuando me senté al lado suya—.

—Sólo las de la chica que nos ha ayudado hoy. —Y es que, en esta rama sólo estábamos yo y Annie, y yo ni siquiera estaba metido de lleno—.

No había pensado en eso. Annie estaría rodeada de desconocidos en su clase de Física y Química.

¿Realmente a ella le importaría eso?

La profesora nos llamó la atención. Es una excéntrica pero en el fondo me gusta. Por lo menos se notaba que le apasionaba su trabajo... quizás demasiado.

La verdad no tenía fuerzas para finjir que me interesaba aprender cosas nuevas y que las presentaciones de los profesores me parecían interesantes.   
A estas alturas no entiendo cómo pueden decir en serio que el primer día es el mejor. Estás cansado y con ganas de volver a tu casa. Aunque en mi caso, no sabía dónde me encontraría mejor.

Por lo menos fue una clase amena. La profesora regañándonos como si fuésemos de forma que hasta parecía irónica y emocionarse por

_Tercera Clase del Lunes; Inglés -_   
_Dot_ _Pixis_

—Hola, Bertolt. —Ah, el chico de antes, Reiner. Me saludó con una sonrisa—.

—Buenos días, Reiner. —Y dicho esto, se sentó al lado mía—.

El profesor no tardó en venir, regañando a las personas que no estaban colocadas en sus sitios.

—Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí. —El profesor Pixis se acercó a mi mesa y miró a los ojos de Reiner, como si estuviese amenazándole o algo—.

—Profesor Pixis. —Reiner mencionó su nombre con un poco de terror—.

—Reiner Braun. ¿Verdad? Tú eres el que no paraba de hablar en la clase de lenguaje. —el profesor le miraba de forma amenazante— Espero que pierdas esa costumbre. Por el bien tuyo, mío, y de tus compañeros. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, está bien. —contestó queriendo deshacerse de él de una vez por todas—.

Cuando Dot Pixis se dio la vuelta, Reiner me hizo una seña con los dedos, indicando que me acercara hacia él.

—Está amargado.

Dijo en mi oreja, para luego acercarse de ella y ver mi reacción. Le ofrecí una risa un poco incómoda, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. 

Tampoco es que hubiese prestado mucha atención a las dos anteriores clases, así que tampoco lo iba a hacer con esta, y bueno, creo que entendí lo que quería decir Pixis, ya que intentaba sacarme conversación a cada cuanto. Y yo, no sabía de qué hablar. 

—... Y sabes, Annie y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, pero ella es un poco fría y no lo muestra... —escuchar lo que me contaba Reiner era mi mejor plan en ese momento. No paraba de hablar, pareciese que nunca iba a acabar y no atendía a cuando el profesor le llamaba la atención, y éste ya se estaba cabreando—... así que, si quieres ayuda con ella, puedo ayudarte, sois muy diferentes, pero quizás-

—¿Qué?

Eso fue lo único que dije. Atenderle me estaba resultando pesado y no podía captar todo lo que me decía. Él se me quedó mirando con una fija expresión que no sabría decir muy bien que denotaba, pero por suerte, reaccionó;

—Me he fijado en cómo ves a Annie, no soy tonto.

—¿Qué? 

Ugh. Esto estaba siendo bastante estúpido, ¿Reiner pensaba que me gustaba Annie?

—Je... 

Tal y como esperaba, el profesor justo nos llamó la atención, sobre todo a Reiner. Gritó su nombre y le amenazó con algo de un castigo, así que la conversación quedó en eso. 

* * *

—¡Bertolt! —aunque la campana había sonado y pensaba seguir mi camino solo, pues ya tocaba el descanso, Reiner me llamó desprevenidamente— ¿te gustaría venir conmigo y Ymir? 


	6. 06. Descanso

Reiner me invitó con Ymir a estar durante los descansos en la hora de comer, y sinceramente no podía estar más feliz, casi se me hacía complicado ocultar mi felicidad, por cualquier cosa mínimamente graciosa que ellos dijesen yo tenía que controlarme para no reírme demasiado alto.

Me daba demasiada vergüenza pero por fin me empezaba a sentir más incluido en ese sitio y no sentía el miedo continuo de que me iba a quedar solo.

No podía evitar sonreír hacia las oportunidades que la vida me atraía.

—Oye, Bertolt. —Reiner me sacó de mis pensamientos y me llamó para que le mirase— ¿No tienes ningún tipo de apodo o algo así?

—Joder, Reiner, anda que no eres directo ni nada. —le reprochó Ymir.

Las palabras de Reiner y Ymir me confundían.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente.

—Reiner ha estado pensando en clase de Lengua sobre que le gustaría llamarte de una forma diferente. No te sorprendas, es muy de no parar de hablar en clase de lenguaje, ni siquiera sé porqué la escogió -Reiner miraba a Ymir como si fuese a matarla— No me extraña que el profesor Pixis le tenga manía, yo también se la tendría. —Ahora entendía por qué el señor Pixis trataba de esa manera a Reiner—.

—Ymir... —Reiner miraba de forma sarcástica a su compañera quien le miraba con una sonrisa burlona-.

—Venga ya, no me vayas a decir que no es verdad.

—Bueno, por dónde iba —Reiner intentó evadir el tema— Entonces, ¿no tienes ningún apodo?

—No...

—¿Te parece bien "Bert"?

No sabía qué decir, la mayoría de las personas o directamente se olvidaban de mi nombre o lo decían mal. Ya había pasado hoy cuando los profesores lo pronunciaban.

—Sí, me parece bien. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder, porque tampoco era algo que me molestase—.

—Yo le seguiré llamando Bertolt. —Dijo Ymir, que a decir verdad era de las pocas personas que lo pronunciaban bien— Por cierto, Reiner...

Ymir giró la cabeza de Reiner, desviando su mirada hacia una chica sentada sola no muy lejos de ellos. Era Annie, por un momento ese chico se había olvidado de ella, pero no parecía estar menos interesado. Como la chica castaña esperaba, Reiner fue casi corriendo hacia su compañera.

—¡Annie! ¿Qué haces sola? —le preguntó Reiner preocupado, como si estuviese prohibido eso o algo así—.

—Mira, Reiner... —dijo Annie mientras se levantaba de su sitio— No te incumbe lo que hago o lo que no hago, ¿vale?

—Pero si me incumbe, Annie.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

Y dicho esto, Annie se dio la vuelta y se fue lejos de Reiner, dejándole solo hasta que Ymir y yo decidimos correr hacia donde estaba él. Estaba decaído y avergonzado.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí? —preguntaba Ymir a Reiner, agarrandole del brazo—.

—Nada... Es sólo que... Annie no ha cambiado nada... —respondía Reiner, cabizbajo—.

—Reiner, no te preocupes. Ella quizás es así, le gusta estar sola, no creo que le caigas mal ni nada así. Tranquilo. —intentaba animarle Ymir, a pesar del poco conocimiento que tenía ella de Annie—.

La escena cambió de ambiente cuando Reiner me dedicó una mirada, cambiando totalmente de estado de ánimo.

—¡Oh, Bert! —cambió de expresión como si ignorase lo que había pasado hace unos segundos— Ignora eso, Annie es un poco complicada.

—De acuerdo.

Dije sin más. Viendo la complicada situación, prefería no hacer preguntas. Me quedé en silencio mientras Ymir intentaba animar a Reiner, hasta que decidí reaccionar.

Empecé a dirigirme a la misma dirección a la que había ido Annie, intentando llegar hasta ella.

—¡Bertolt! ¿A dónde vas? —me gritó Ymir, pero no me detuvo—.

* * *

—Bertolt.

Llegué por fin hasta Annie, quién estaba sentada en una escalera, yo hice lo mismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Si intentas animarme con palabras vacías, hablas con la persona equivocada.

Me preguntó Annie, la verdad es que ni yo lo sabía, pero ahí estaba. Intentando arreglar algo que desconocía.

—¿Por qué eres así con Reiner? —fue lo único que se me venía a la cabeza.

—¿Acaso te importa?

—Un poco sí.

Annie parecía ser una persona complicada, borde y dura, pero yo estaba seguro de que había algo más simple dentro de todo eso.

—No sé por qué tendría que contarle mis problemas a alguien que no conozco. —dijo Annie mirando hacia otro lado.

—Yo creo que a veces nos sentimos más seguros al contar nuestros problemas a desconocidos que a gente que conocemos desde que nacemos.

—¿Eso crees, Bertolt? Mmmm... Quizás tienes razón. Pero no es nada importante. —ya iba a intentar desviarse del tema.

—Quizás para ti no, pero para Reiner, sí. —ni siquiera yo sabía por qué me preocupaba tanto por aquel rubio.

Miró hacía mi, dándome la esperanza de que la había convencido.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo, pasaron cosas, y eso me hizo distanciarme de él. Yo esperaba que lo comprendiese, que me dejase mi espacio, pero desde ese día no ha dejado de perseguirme. Yo estoy bien así, sola, sin él. Nada más. Y él, no para de agarrarse a mí, exasperante, de verdad. _Nadie entiende que yo no quiero tener amigos_.

Se confesó Annie, sin dejarme claro de si me estaba dando mucha o poca información, o si me había contado todo lo que había pasado.

—No necesito tu opinión. Sólo te cuento esto porque me has insistido. De la única forma que podrías ayudarme es decirle a Reiner que se aleje de mí de una vez. Quizás si se lo dice otra persona reaccione.

Y dicho eso, se levantó y se marchó, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, dejándome solo en aquella escalera.

Ymir y Reiner vinieron poco después, buscándome. Me preguntaron que qué había hecho, yo solamente respondí que no era nada importante.

El sonido de la alarma no tardó mucho en entrar en mis oídos, obligandome a despedirme de aquellos dos.


	7. 07. Primeras Clases

—¡Bertolt! 

  
La chica pálida con el pelo negro de antes me saludó. Si no recuerdo mal, su nombre era Pieck, me pilló de camino al aula al que me dirigía y sin decir nada, decidió acompañarme.

—¡Pieck! ¿Verdad? Creo que no te he dado gracias por lo de esta mañana, estaríamos muy perdidos sin ti. —recordé, y ella me sonrió gentilmente.

—¿Qué tal tu nuevo día? —me preguntó.

—Es raro. —confesé— Todo es nuevo para mí. Los sitios, la gente. No sé cuando me podré acostumb-

Mi respuesta fue interrumpida por literalmente un balonazo directo a mi cabeza. Perdí el equilibrio, y me hubiese caído si no hubiese sido porque Pieck consiguió sostener mi cuerpo antes de que nada más pasara.

—¡Jean! —gritó Pieck, e inmediatamente supe el nombre del causante de aquel golpe.

El supuesto Jean se acercó a mí, acompañado de Sasha y Connie. Se mostraban ligeramente preocupados, lo agradecía, pero eso no iba a curar el golpe.

—¡Perdona! No era nuestra intención, de verdad. —se disculpaba una voz femenina, supongo que la de Sasha.

—Perdona, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó el culpable de aquel balón-bala.

—¡Pero qué dices, Jean! ¿No ves que se le está hinchando la cara?

Perfecto. Menudo inicio de nuevas clases.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue varias voces viniendo de todos los lados, realmente no sabría descifrar qué intentaban decirme, ya que mi vista estaba borrosa, pero tarde o temprano, acabé desmayandome.

–––––

Desperté en una fría habitación, tumbado sobre una cama de hospital, sin saber muy bien por qué. Lo primero que hice fue quejarme de cómo el duro colchón molía los huesos de mi espalda, para luego observar lo que había a mi alrededor. 

  
La limpiadora, Petra según el pequeño letrero que tenía en su baya blanca, estaba ahí.

—Buenos días, dormilón. Que sepas que llevas un rato ahí. —me dijo, pero mi confusión no me permitía saber de qué estaba hablando en un principio.

Ni siquiera sabía que había enfermerías en los colegios.

—El director, Erwin Smith, me ha dicho que vayas a verle cuando estés mejor. No sé si quizás quiere castigar a quién te ha hecho eso, porque menudo golpe. —dijo mientras movía las manos arriba y abajo—. Te esperará en su despacho.

En cuestión de minutos, se fue. Parecía que sólo venía a informarme sobre eso.

No tardé en levantarme, aunque el dolor de mi cabeza era severo y muy molesto, ni me quería imaginar cómo se veía físicamente.   
Quería que este fatídico día acabase ya.

Pero

Ahora, tenía que pensar en dónde estaba si quiera el despacho del director.

–––––––

  
—¿Saben donde está el director? —pregunté sin pensármelo mucho a los conserjes, que justamente estaban los dos reunidos—. Mike y Moblit, ¿verdad? —dije después de leer su correspondiente nombre en las tarjetas de su traje.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra un despacho? —me preguntó el tal Mike.

Ciertamente, me sentía como una hormiga teniendo delante a dos personas tan altas que me intimidaban.

—No, no lo sé.

Los dos sé miraron entre ellos.

—Está al final del pasillo de arriba. —dijo el otro, volviendo a mirarme.

—Gracias.

Y me fui.

...

¿Qué ha sido eso?

Incómodo....

Y me he ido sin preguntar qué es el pasillo de arriba.

¿Cómo sabré ir al despacho de Erwin Smith si éste está en el pasillo de arriba y no sé donde está el pasillo de arriba?

Además, quién sabe cuántos pasillos habrá arriba.

–––––––

  
Finalmente, lo encontré, pensaba que sería más difícil la verdad.

O al menos eso espero. Una puerta un poco más grande que las demás, de madera oscura, al final de un pasillo y con el cartel "Despacho del director" sólo podía significar una cosa.

Estaba tan ansioso de finalmente llegar a mi meta, que me olvidé de llamar a la puerta.

Y me arrepiento.

Ni siquiera sé cómo describir lo que ví.

Abrí la puerta y pude ver no sólo al director, si no también al profesor de matemáticas, Levi Ackerman, los dos muy cerca, demasiado.

No diría que estaban haciendo cosas que no debían hacer ahí exactamente, pero Erwin tenía envuelta una pierna de Levi con su entrepierna.   
Los dos sé fijaron casi inmediatamente de mi presencia, sobre saltándose, por supuesto.

¿Y qué hice yo?

Correr.

–––––––

_Última hora del Lunes; Educación física – Keith_ _Sadis_

  
—¿Qué son estas horas, Bertolt Hoover?

Ah, ese momento en el que sientes que estás en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada. Me lleva pasando todo el día.

—Estaba hablando con el director. — _ojalá_.

La clase, fue una completa pesadilla. O al menos los 15 minutos que quedaban. A este punto ni siquiera sabía para qué había venido a la clase, si estuve recibiendo regaños del profesor, y cuando descansaba la lengua, se dedicaba a mirarme mal.

Ni siquiera hice nada. Mi presencia allí no tenía sentido, y yo empezaba a pensar en si realmente había tenido un buen inicio de instituto, pues las cosas malas se agrupaban demasiado juntas y no dejaban a las buenas respirar.

La campana finalmente sonó. Un sonido tan estridente pero a veces tan cortamente esperanzador...

Estaba ansioso por irme a casa de una vez, así que fui de los primeros en salir por la puerta.

Ya totalmente preparado para terminar este día en mi cama escuchando música mientras dormía toda la tarde o algo así, pero parece que Reiner tenía otros planes conmigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, decir que si tardo en subir capítulo no es porque no los tenga hechos en el viernes, es porque esta historia inicialmente la subo a wattpad (LxnxLxvxsKwxn) y se me olvida resubirla aquí, perdón. 
> 
> Dicho esto, este viernes haré maratón de seis episodios.


	8. 08. Aventura

Cuando pensaba que por fin iba a despedirme de las clases por este día, Reiner me paró, llamándome la atención desde lejos, para luego proponerme algo a una distancia considerable, pero que era suficiente para escuchar bien lo que me tenía que decir.

—¡Bert! Ya que es el primer día que nos conocemos, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¡Unos amigos de Ymir y Krysta les han invitado a una fiesta y les vamos a acompañar! ¡ _Será divertido, te lo prometo_!

¿Que me lo prometes dices, Reiner?

¿Debería confiar en alguien que conozco de hace un día?

Bueno, para qué me miento, no es como si en mi casa tuviese algo mejor que hacer, y quizás sería bueno intentar algo diferente...

Aunque por otra parte, mi cabeza está hinchada, me duele horrores y estaba deseando que este día se acabase. Encima, la mochila pensaba mucho, y supongo que no tendría más opción que cargar con ella.

Pero algo de mí me incitó a querer ir, y no sé porqué, le hizo caso a esa parte mía.

Sí, creo que iré.

—Sí, iré con vosotros.

Y dicho esto, Reiner me sonrió, causando algo dentro de mi corazón, si es que eso suena muy cursi, supongo que me sentía feliz de sentirme aceptado ahí.

—¡Bertolt! —Pieck me saludó, interrumpiendo mi camino hacia Reiner, Ymir y Krysta—. ¿Cómo va lo del balonazo?

—Me sigue doliendo mucho.

—Ya veo. —dijo mientras me dedicaba una mueca triste—. ¿Le has dicho algo al director sobre Jean?

—No he hablado con el director... —dije, intentando ignorar en mi mente lo que me había encontrado en su despacho—...Pero no voy a culpar a Jean. No es culpa suya.

Y era verdad, no sentía rencor hacia él.

—Me alegro que lo comprendas. —hizo una pausa para observar a su alrededor, averiguando que me iba a encontrar con Reiner y demás— ¡Oh! ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

—Sí, iré con ellos. —los señalé minuciosamente.

—Te veré allí entonces. —se despidió mientras me sonreía.

* * *

Decidieron descansar en un lugar poco concurrido para esperar al anochecer.

—No sabía que te gustaban las fiestas y ese tipo de cosas, Bertolt. —me dijo la chica llamada Krysta, empezando una conversación.

—Nunca he ido a una.

—¿Estarás bien ahí, Bertolt? —me preguntó Ymir.

—Quizás me lo pase bien, no lo sé.

—De todas formas, no te separes de nosotros. —me tranquilizó Ymir.

—Oye, le estáis asustando. —interrumpió Reiner— No es para tanto. Seguro que nos los pasamos bien. Yo tampoco he ido a una fiesta así, y seguro que si no nos alejamos no pasará nada.

Todos le dimos la razón.

Yo, por mi parte, poco después, empecé a replantearme mi decisión.

No le había dicho nada a mi madre. Me había ido con ellos sin que ella supiese nada, estando sola en casa.

—Oye, Bert, ¿estás bien? —me preguntaba Reiner al ver lo callado que estaba

—¿Vosotros habéis avisado a vuestros padres? —pregunté sin ni siquiera responder a Reiner.

—Claro. —respondieron Ymir, Krysta y Reiner al unísono.

Dios mío, cómo se me ocurre.

Por un momento, entré en pánico. Pero rápidamente recordé que tenía mi teléfono móvil y el teléfono de mi madre. Mientras mis compañeros me observaban, yo encendía el móvil, e inmediatamente me quedé en blanco, recordando la complicada relación que tenía con ella debido a los eventos del pasado que nos dejaron huella.

—Bert... —susurró quién era el único que me llamaba de esa manera.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, yo seguía mirando el suelo, a la nada, sin pensar en nada y en todo al mismo tiempo. Cuando reaccioné, me di cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo.

—Perdón. Voy a escribirle a mi madre. No le he dicho nada de esto.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, como si se mostrasen preocupados por mí, o al menos eso me pareció.

—¿Tienes algún problema con tu madre, Bertolt? —me preguntó Krysta, con una voz que se me hacía demasiado dulce y comprensiva.

—No tenemos mucho contacto, pero no pasa nada, de verdad. Todo está bien. —repetí intentando evitar futuras preguntas incómodas.

Mientras pasaba el lapso en el que mandaba el mensaje a mi madre, los demás pertenecían en silencio, y esa simple tontería se me hizo eterna.

Mi cabeza se llenó de mis recuerdos de cuando presencié la muerte de mi padre y mi madre se transformó en una persona diferente cuando todo ocurrió.

Era irónico cómo todo eso me volvió a llegar mientras estaba con lo que creía sería mi camino a dejar de ser tan desgraciado, y justo volví a sentirme vacío ahí en medio de toda la gente. 

* * *

Finalmente, el sol estaba empezando a esconderse, y por fin nos decidimos a ir a la fiesta. Algo de mí no se sentía para nada en calma, como si algo malo fuese a pasar. O simplemente podía ser por cómo inconscientemente podía notar cómo los demás se habían quedado claramente confundidos por mi "escenita" De antes. Sea como sea, a pesar de no parar de sentir malestar a mi alrededor, decidí ignorarlo y pensar que todo fue parte de mi imaginación. 

Al fin y al cabo, Reiner me había prometido que lo pasaríamos bien, y sinceramente, eso me traía seguridad.


	9. 09. Primer Anochecer 1/2

Todo estaba muy ruidoso. La gente no paraba de hablar, la música estaba alta, y yo me sentía como una hormiga allí. Nunca me habían gustado las fiestas, pero al menos estaba con Reiner, Ymir y Krysta.

—¡Bertolt!

Era la chica de antes, Pieck, y al igual que nosotros, acababa de llegar.   
Y no estaba sola, venía acompañada de algunos que ya conocía de antes, dado que estaban en mi clase;

Marco y Jean venían abrazados de la cintura, y Connie y Sasha venían hablando de algún videojuego.

Al lado de Pieck, había más personas, que supuse serían de la otra clase, y también alguien a quien ya ví la primera vez que entró por la puerta de escuela; su padre.

—Ven, te los voy a presentar. —Pieck me llevó con ella, y yo hice un pequeño gesto a Reiner diciéndole que me esperasen ahí—. Esta de aquí es Yelena, es un poco rara pero te caerá bien, la verás casi siempre al lado de Onyankopon. —todo esto me lo decía en susurros para que los demás no la escuchasen— Luego está Marlo, ignora su pelo, por cierto. También está Floch, el del pelo-tornado. No se lo digas, pero nadie lo quería aquí, a todos les cae mal. —me dijo casi humorísticamente—. ¡Ah! Y casi me olvido, este es mi padre, Zeke. Supongo que ya lo habrás visto.

—Estuvo el día que te conocimos, me acuerdo.

Los dos le observabamos. Estaba fumando mientras hablaba con la tal Yelena. Quién sabe de qué.

—¡Papá!

Pieck la llamó, y observé cómo tiraba el cigarro para luego pisarlo, y acto seguido venir hacia nosotros, despidiéndose de aquella chica.

—¿No tienes frío, Pieck? ¿Quieres que te preste mi chaqueta? —le preguntó su padre.

Y Pieck ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder cuando Zeke se la quitó, dejando a la vista su camiseta detrás de la chaqueta, que tenía un interesante dibujo de un chimpancé.

—No hace falta, Papá. —dijo despreocupadamente Pieck.

—¡Pieck! ¡Tu padre es increíble! —ni siquiera me di cuenta que Yelena había venido y se encontraba con nosotros. 

—Gracias, pero ya lo sé. —dijo Zeke sarcasticamente— De todas formas, nos vemos luego, Pieck. Llámame cuando creas que es la hora de irte.

Y dicho esto, se fue.

Pieck tenía una vida perfecta. Un padre genial, y amigos por todos lados, además no le han dado un balonazo en la cara su primer día de clase. Le tenía envidia.

—¿Sabes qué? Zeke realmente no es mi padre. —la confesión de Pieck me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Biológico, quiero decir. No sé cuales son mis padres verdaderos, pero él me adoptó. Siempre he pensando que es un amor conmigo por eso, pero tampoco me quejo.

Lo que dijo me hizo pensar que quizás la juzgué demasiado pronto.   
  


Cuando me di la vuelta, Reiner hablaba con otros dos chicos, que también me sonaban de las clases.

—¡Bert! ¡Ven aquí! —captó mi atención y le hice caso— Estos son Porco y Marcel. —dijo señalando a cada uno— Vivo con ellos.

—Encantado, Bert. —el tal Marcel me estrechó la mano.

—Llamame Bertolt. —le dije mientas le estrechaba la mano. Pude ver cómo Reiner se llevaba otra mano a la parte trasera de su cuello mientras miraba al suelo.

—Bert, estos son los hermanos Galliard, Porco y Marcel. Vivo con ellos en un pequeño piso de estudiantes.

No tuve que pasar más segundos observandolos para saber qué era lo que cada uno me transmitía. Los dos parecían totalmente diferentes, mientras el tal Marcel, un chico pelo negro que iba siempre sonriendo transmitía un carácter amable, sosegado y muy amigable, su hermano, Porco, con un peinado pelirrojo echado para atrás, mostraba cara de pocos amigos, ni siquiera haciéndome caso.

Aunque tampoco es que me tuviese que preocupar mucho de eso. Los dos hermanos no tardaron en despedirse de Reiner -y por ende, de mi-.

—¿Has visto a Ymir y Krysta? —me preguntaba Reiner mientras me agarraba fuertemente de la mano.

Miré a mi alrededor, y ví que la castaña envolvía su brazo en la otra rubia, como si estuviesen hablando de algo muy interesante y divertido. Por desgracia, y por culpa de Reiner, habría que interrumpirlas.

Le señale donde estaban y él fue inmediatamente al lugar, mientras yo me limitaba a seguirle, todo el rato viendo como aquel chico parecía estar en pánico, sudando y corriendo a encontrar a sus amigas. En cierta manera me asustaba. 

* * *

—Oye, chicos. —Reiner llamó la atención de las dos chicas, quienes dieron un poco salto al no esperarselo— ¿Sabéis algo de Annie?

Oh, no.

—¿Qué importa eso ahora? —Preguntó Ymir, gritando debido al alto ruido del lugar, un poco molesta— Vamos a disfrutar de esta noche, por favor. 

—Por favor, Reiner, puede ser peligroso, quédate con nosotros. —ahora era Krysta la que le hablaba. 

Ellas intentaban convencerle, pero yo empezaba a ver a dónde iba a ir esto Ni siquiera parecía el Reiner que conocía esta mañana. 


	10. 10. Primer Anochecer 2/4

—Oye, chicos. —Reiner llamó la atención de las dos chicas, quienes dieron un pequeño salto al no esperárselo— ¿Sabéis algo de Annie?

Oh, no.

—¿Qué importa eso ahora? —Preguntó Ymir, gritando debido al alto ruido del lugar, un poco molesta— Vamos a disfrutar de esta noche, por favor.

—Por favor, Reiner, puede ser peligroso, quédate con nosotras. —ahora era Krysta la que le hablaba. 

—Me siento mal por no haberla invitado. —se pronunciaba Reiner con tono de preocupación.

Krysta le miraba con una cara como si no se lo pudiese creer;

—Seguro que ella está bien, Reiner. —intentó tranquilizarle Krysta otra vez, siguiendo agarrada a Ymir.

—No, no. Tú no la conoces como yo. —parecía que empezaba a volverse loco— Por favor, vayamos a su casa.

—¿Pero lo dices en serio? —dijo de forma incrédula la chica castaña y delgada.

Reiner paró, haciendo gestos extraños como ponerse a mirarnos a cada uno, como si nos estuviese examinando de alguna manera mientras se preguntaba a él mismo que por qué no le entendíamos. Era sub realista.   
  
—Entonces... ¿vamos a su casa, o qué?

Obviamente nuestras caras ya le dieron una buena respuesta.

—Iré yo solo, entonces. —estableció de inmediato, como se sintiese un incomprendido, dejándonos a nosotros como si tuviésemos culpa de algo y le hubiéramos hecho sentirse mal. Podía notar que aunque teníamos la idea firme de que lo que Reiner quería hacer era estúpido, en el fondo sentíamos tristeza por él.

Ymir y Krysta, al igual que yo, no parábamos de mirarnos los unos a los otros, como si nos estuviésemos preguntando que si alguno iba a ir a por él, pero nadie parecía dispuesto.

Sería normal preocuparse, por supuesto. A estas horas de la noche, dejar campar a alguien que no parecía estar en sus facultades nos agobiaba. Al principio pensaba que Ymir, al ser tan atrevida, sería la primera que iría, pero estaba ahí congelada. Pensando en lo mal que podría salir parado Reiner, no sólo por estar solo, si no por querer ir a por Annie, rechiné los dientes con rabia y salí corriendo hacia su dirección. Ni siquiera miré para atrás, era raro en mí, pero me sentía decidido en cierta manera.

Fui atravesando la fauna de aquel lugar gritando el nombre de mi desaparecido amigo acompañado de la poca iluminación que la luz de la fiesta me brindaba mientras ya estaba más que alejado de la zona viendo cómo la gente faltaba, ni siquiera había alguna pareja que estuviese por ahí para querer estar solos. Acabé muchas veces al borde de caerme teniendo en cuenta el complicado y desconocido terreno.

Pero a pesar de la oscuridad, pude dislumbrar su cuerpo.

—¡Reiner, detente! —grité, ocasionando que se diese la vuelta.

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Realmente no pensé dos veces en lo que le dije a continuación, simplemente lo solté mientras el aire me faltaba;

—¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Annie no quiere estar en esta fiesta, es tarde, ahora mismo estamos corriendo peligro, y, quién sabe, quizás Annie ni siquiera estar contigo!

Acto seguido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sentándose de forma rara en lo que sea que estuviese en el suelo.

—¿Reiner...? —susurré confundido.

—Lo siento.

Lo que dije le había afectado, sí, pero no sabía si era de una buena o mala manera. Creo que ni siquiera él sabía cómo se sentía.

—Por favor, volvamos con las chicas. Deben estar preocupadas.

Dicho esto, le ofrecí mi mano, para ayudarle a levantarse. Él la recibió con gratitud, dándome la seguridad de que no seguía en ese extraño estado de antes. Hace unos minutos se veía desesperado, intranquilo y paranoico, y sin embargo ahora parecía todo lo contrario.

—Muchas gracias, Bert.

Le ofrecí una cálida sonrisa casi sin darme cuenta, y cuando se recompuso volvimos por donde habíamos venido.

* * *

Si hubiera sabido que iba a estar en esta situación en esta ahora mismo, ni siquiera habría ido a clases. Reiner, quién seguía a mi lado, estaba sudando y gritando como si no hubiera un mañana. Ciertamente, parecía que la vida se había acabado para nosotros dos.

Quizás una persona normal pensaría que Ymir y Krysta no están desaparecidas y es sólo una paranoia nuestra. Pero cuando llevas una hora que se te hace como si fueran 10, buscándolas desesperadamente por todos los rincones, intentando llamarlas por el móvil, preguntando a todo el mundo, diciendo que no les habían visto desde que nos separamos de ellas, incluso tener a gente buscando, ayudándonos.

A este punto no sabía qué creer, me gustaba pensar que las dos se habían ido a casa y no tendrían batería o algo así, pero, ¿si estaban preocupados por nosotros, se habrían ido sin más? ¿si se han ido a su casa como es que nadie las ha visto? No es que haya poca gente aquí, y prácticamente tienes vistas a todos los lugares de alrededor por ser una fiesta al aire libre. Y ni siquiera iba a preguntarle a Reiner, quién se veía fatal.

Quería llorar. Estaba a punto de llorar. Ya estaba llorando. 

Y no quería, rodeado de gente, ¿qué pensarían de mí?

Bueno, mejor pensando. Era normal en una situación así, ¿no? Pero yo me seguía sintiendo tan débil ante todo a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, como si todo me pudiese, unas balas que yo no podía parar cargadas de todo lo que me estaba pasando apuntaban hacía mí.

Quizás no pasaba nada, y estaban a salvo, sólo que nosotros no lo sabíamos.

¿Pero y si no estaban a salvo?

Y las habrían secuestrado, o se habrían hecho mucho daño con lo que sea, o algo peor.

¿Y en qué estaría pensando Reiner?

¿Acaso se siente mal? ¿Siente que todo esto es su culpa? ¿O cree que no ha hecho nada malo?

Me acuerdo de lo que me dijo cuando me pidió que los acompañase para la fiesta, pronunció su petición tan feliz, como si pareciese un niño, y ahora sus amigas estaban corriendo peligro por su culpa;

> "—¡Bert! Ya que es el primer día que nos conocemos, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¡Unos amigos de Ymir y Krysta les han invitado a una fiesta y les vamos a acompañar! ¡ _Será divertido, te lo prometo_!"


	11. 11. Primer Anochecer 3/4

Reiner es un mentiroso.

" _¡Será divertido, te lo prometo!_ "

Mentira. No estaba siendo algo divertido, estaba siendo desesperante y frustrante.

No podíamos hacer más que preocuparnos por esas chicas.

Las peores de las ocurrencias estaban pasando por nuestra cabeza, estaba seguro de ello. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirla.

Parecía que llevábamos todo el día detrás de ellas.

Empezaba a arrepentirme de mis acciones. Mi nuevo amigo, Reiner Braun, en un día había conseguido hacerme sentir de esta manera. ¿De quién era la culpa? ¿Era suya? Al fin y al cabo, yo **no** había sido quién había querido abandonar a nuestras compañeras para invitar a una chica que no quería saber nada de él.

—Vamos a separarnos para buscarlas mejor. —propuso.

¿Pero acaso está loco?

Bueno, ¿no lo estaba antes?

Todo esto ha pasado porque nos hemos separado de las chicas, y ahora quiere volver a repetir lo mismo.

Iba a decir algo, por supuesto. Era una locura hacer eso, y la habría evitado si no se hubiese ido antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Todavía no entiendo en lo que está pensando Reiner. Y eso que hace una hora pensaba que si lo hacía, pero era una persona tan complicada.

Estamos los dos solos en el bosque, hace frío y hemos perdido a nuestras amigas, y lo primero que se le ocurre es separarse.

Ahora el que tiene miedo soy yo. La soledad me llegó de golpe, con la compañía de la poca luzm el terreno cubierto de hierba y piedra y el frío de las típicas zonas como estas. Parecía como si hace tres segundos no hubiese estado con alguien.

Pero todavía no entendía a qué viene lo de separarnos, porque yo ahora no tengo ni idea de qué hacer, estoy asustado, y encima volvemos al correr el mismo peligro que antes. El peligro que queríamos evitar, el de que nos pasase algo mientras estábamos solos en el bosque, que justamente fue ocasionado por Reiner, quién al principio corría el peligro, luego se pasó a las chicas, y porque se pasó a las chicas, ahora él y yo corríamos esa posibilidad. Y quién sabe, quizás también Ymir y Krysta.

Y dios, juro que como Reiner haya ido a por Annie no le vuelvo a hablar en la vida, ni yo ni sus dos amigas. Pero ahora no iba a volver a ir detrás de él, tenía cosas que más me preocupaban ahora, y no pensaba abandonarlas.

Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía cómo salir de ahí, el cuál era mi primer pensamiento, pero no tenía ninguna forma de saber la orientación de las agujas del reloj, no veía nada de luz tampoco, y mi teléfono no tenía cobertura. No me podía creer que nos hubiésemos alejado tanto, del lugar y del típico lema de "pasarlo bien olvidando lo que ocurra a tu alrededor" de las fiestas.

¿Acaso lo adecuado sería dar vueltas sin nisiquiera saber a dónde voy?

Podría probar a ir tras Reiner, pero no, tampoco sé a dónde ha ido. Ni siquiera sabía si podía plantearme mis opciones sin saber las que tenía.

Volví a sacar mi móvil, como si me volviese a ofrecer algo nuevo, pero qué va. Su linterna no iba a dejar de estar rota así como así, y seguía sin tener cobertura. Quizás podría probar a andar a la nada y rezar por encontrar un lugar dónde haya buena cobertura.

* * *

—Bertolt! 

Aquella voz me hizo a volver a tener esperanza. Era Marco, quién era de las primeras personas que nos ofrecieron ayuda, iba con una linterna, la del móvil. 

—Te llevamos buscando un rato. ¿No está Reiner contigo?

No sabía cómo responderle que se había separado de mí.   
No esperó una respuesta, más bien me agarró del brazo sin decirme nada más y empezó a llevarme con él, supongo que a algún lugar que no estuviese tan oscuro, mientras yo miraba al suelo todo el resto midiendo mis pasos.

Sin embargo, la luz de la feria enpezaba a hacer acto de presencia, obligandome a levantar mi vista. Marco me llevó con él, a un sitio más concurrido, aunque seguía siendo tranquilo para considerando lo que había vivido hacía unos cuántos minutos.   
Lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con Ymir y Krysta

  
Las dos chicas estaban allí, y yo no podía estar más feliz de ver el rostro de ellas dos, que me parecía más precioso que nunca, y sin ningún rasguño.

—Jean y yo nos las encontramos vagando por el bosque gritando el nombre de ti y de tu amigo—Marco me empezó a explicar todo lo que había pasado—. Como tú y Reiner nos dijisteis que no las perdisteis de vista y desconocíais de su ubicación, las buscamos por nuestra cuenta. Pero ellas también estaban buscando por vosotros, entonces volvimos a ir en la búsqueda de vosotros, pero sólo fui yo mientras Jean se quedaba con ellas.

—No teníais que haber hecho tanto... De verdad... —sabía que Marco era el delegado de nuestra clase, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tanta gratitud y sacrificio solamente por nosotros.

Me miró de tal forma que las palabras bastaron en ese momento, Marco sólo me sonrió.


	12. 12. Primer Anochecer 4/4

Ymir y Krysta rápidamente corrieron hacía mí y me abrazaron, mientras yo no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar.

—¿Donde está Reiner? —me preguntaron las dos casi al mismo tiempo, nerviosas.

—No... no... —realmente sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero mis palabras simplemente no conseguían salir.

Las chicas me empezaron a mirar con una cara de preocupación, como suponiendo lo que estaba pensando. Al fin y al cabo, Reiner no estaba conmigo.

—¿No habrá desaparecido, verdad?

Asentí con pena.

—¿¡Cómo puedes pretender que pase eso!? —gritó Ymir exaltada.

No respondí, y empecé a mirar al suelo.

Sin darme tiempo ni a respirar, Marco me sujetó el brazo y fue al sitio donde estaba Jean. Lo reconocí en seguida. Era el que me dio el balonazo la otra vez. Aunque al parecer yo no era el único, pude ver en su expresión que él también se asustó por verme.

—Por favor, Bertolt, quédate aquí. Yo iré a buscar a Reiner al bosque. —me ordenó Marco, y así hice.

—De ninguna manera. No pienso dejar que vayas solo. —protestó Jean.

Dicho eso, Marco al parecer no tuvo más opción que no negarle eso y los dos se adentraron en aquel oscuro lugar.

** Narrador Omnisciente **

Los pasos de la pareja marcaban en el suelo un sonido tan ensordecedor que trasmitía perfectamente la de cosas que deberían hablar el uno con el otro. Pero no sabían cuál iba a ser el primero en ser tan valiente, los dos sabían que podrían explotar si llegasen a hablar de eso que tanto les preocupaba, y siendo dos personalidades tan diferentes congeniar a veces era tan complicado.

—Marco. —Jean decidió empezar, y su compañero sintió tal escalofrío que decidió no contestar, y sólo mirarle como indicándole que siguiese—. ¿Por qué eres así? —la bomba ya se había soltado— Te preocupas tanto por los demás que ya no sé si siquiera lo haces por ti mismo.

—Jean, por favor. Sabes completamente que es así como soy yo, y es mi deber como delegado de clase. —refunfuñó Marco— Si te molesta todo esto, ¿por qué somos pareja entonces?

—No es eso, Marco... Yo te quiero, pero no me gusta eso de ti.

—Si no sabes aceptar las cosas que no te gustan de mí no deberíamos seguir juntos.

Marco realmente no quería decir eso. Él quería estar con Jean, le amaba, por supuesto. Pero eran tan diferentes los dos, que a veces su relación sufría percances. Marco era demasiado bueno, como un ángel, se preocupaba demasiado por los demás, y Jean se preocupaba demasiado de él mismo.

—Lo siento. —a pesar de que Jean había sido el que empezó la discusión, Marco se disculpó—. Lo he dicho sin pensar. No quiero cortar contigo.

—Es mi culpa, realmente. —le interrumpió Jean— Si no soy capaz de aceptarte como eres, deberíamos cortar.

Realmente no sabían qué decir. Marco quería detenerle, sentía que le estaba perdiendo, pero, ¿acaso puede hacer algo contra lo que piensa Jean? ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a cambiar por él? Esperaba que Jean estuviese mintiendo y no fuese a dejarle, no podrían seguir solos cargando con la culpa de haber hecho sentir mal al otro.

—¿De verdad lo vas a dejar así? —rechinó Marco—. ¿Vas a dejar que todo pase así como así?

* * *

—Todavía no me puedo creer que Reiner haya ocasionado todo esto. —repetía Ymir— Pero no es mala persona, lo sé...

—Tendremos que hablar con él. —sugirió Bertholdt.

—Cuando no parezca que está loco, querrás decir. —le corrigió Ymir.

No dijerpn nada más. Todos estaban preocupados por Reiner, y ahora, por Marco y Jean.

* * *

—Marco... ¿Estás llorando?

Jean se acercó aún más a Marco, olvidándose de a dónde apuntaba su linterna, haciendo que hubiera aún menos luz en el camino de los dos, Marco se paró, y Kirschtein apoyó su mano en el hombro de su pareja, provocando que se girase, viendo cómo las lágrimas caían de sus ojos lentamente.

—Marco... —Jean se acababa de dar cuenta del daño que le había hecho—. Olvida todo lo que he dicho, por favor, yo... Si te quiero.

Los dos se abrazaron. Pero ojalá se hubiera resuelto tan fácilmente.

—No sigas con esto, Jean. Lo mejor es cortar. Encontraremos a Reiner, lo llevaremos con sus otros amigos, y cada uno se irá a su casa. Ya estoy cansado de estar aquí. Por favor, no me sigas hablando ahora ni en los próximos días, va a ser incómodo. —dicho esto, se separó, dando fin al abrazo.

Marco acababa de decir pasivamente que habían cortado. Esto no sólo rompía en miles de pedazos el corazón de Jean, si no también el de Marco, quién quizás sólo se estaba engañando a él mismo pensando que eso era lo mejor.

Jean no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo parar lo que estaba pasando, no quería que todo esto fuese a más. Ahora se culpaba a él mismo de haber hecho daño a Marco y de haberle hecho creer que cortar era lo mejor para los dos. Se sentía un imbécil. Y no sabía cómo arreglarlo todo. No sabía nada.


	13. 13. La calma después de la tormenta

  
—¡Reiner! —grité casi sin querer por la felicidad que me produció ver que estaba bien.   
  
Marco le llevaba mientras Reiner le rodeaba con los brazos. Jean estaba más o menos alejado de ellos, siguiéndoles por detrás. Pude ver como Ymir y Krysta tenían una sonrisa dislumbrante en su cara.

—Por suerte no tiene ningún rasguño. —nos tranquilizó Marco.

Reiner se sentó con nosotros. Tenía una expresión demasiado confundida en su cara. no podría saber exactamente en qué estaría pensando. Al principio miraba al suelo, pero luego dio una vuelta con su mirada y nos miró detenidamente.

—Estáis bien... —dijo débilmente como si fuese a llorar al ver a nuestras amigas que hace un tiempo creía que les había pasado lo peor.

—Os estábamos buscando. ¿Irónico, verdad? —A pesar del reencuentro tan esperado, Ymir seguía con su típica ironía.

Marco y Jean se veían completamente diferentes a cuándo los había visto por última vez, pero seguía sintiendo mucha gratitud por ellos;

—Muchas gracias a los dos, de verdad... Si hay algo en lo que os pueda ayudar... contar conmigo.

No recibí más respuesta que una sonrisa de aprobación por parte de Marco. Jean parecía enfadado con algo, pero sabía que me había escuchado.

—Yo me voy yendo ya. Me alegro haber podido ayudar. —Marco se despidió de nosotros mientras sacaba su móvil.

—Yo también me voy. —y Jean también lo hizo, sin decir mucho más.

Fue raro. Pues sabía que esos dos tenían una muy cercana relación, por lo que supuse que cuando Marco se despidió, Jean también lo seguiría. Pero en cambio, los dos tomaron caminos completamente diferentes, como si se estuviesen evitando a propósito.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos ya, mejor si nos acompañamos. —recomendó Reiner, a lo que todos le hicimos caso— Emm, ¿dónde está vuestra casa? Vamos a organizarnos.

* * *

Yo, Ymir y Krysta sabían perfectamente que queríamos hablar de lo que había pasado con Reiner, pero nos quedamos en silencio todos. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser alguien que habíamos conocido esta mañana, y seguro que hay muchas cosas que no sabremos de él. Pero ni un simple "¿Estás bien, Reiner?" nos atrevíamos a preguntar.

Llegamos a la casa de Krysta, todo se me hacía demasiado rápido. Parecía que hace 5 minutos Reiner y yo las estábamos buscando porque estaban desaparecidas.

—Nos vemos mañana, chicos. Y tener cuidado de vuelta a casa. —dicho esto Krysta, se despidió.

Pude ver como Ymir se despedía de ella con simplemente lanzarle un beso, ella le sonrió y desapareció entre la puerta de su casa

Seguimos caminando, sin mucho más que decir. En algún momento miraba a los ojos de Ymir, pero ella no hacía nada.

Y puedo jurar que, mientras andabamos, vi cómo un coche pasaba, y al mirar hacia él, ahí estaba Jean, con una mano en la frente, apoyado en la ventanilla, y llorando. Eso confesó mis sospechas de que algo pasó entre él y Marco, pero, ¿cómo ayudarles? ¿estaría bien meterme en la relación de unos compañeros de los que no sé nada?

Estuve pensando en eso hasta que llegamos a la casa de Ymir.

—Adiós, Bertholdt y mi orangután favorito. —se despidió irónicamente, mientras Reiner le sacaba el dedo como chiste.

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que nos quedamos completamente solos. Haciendo como que ignoré ese hecho, di la vuelta y seguí caminando, quizás aprovechando que faltaba poco para la casa de Reiner -que unas calles después de ella, estaba mi casa-, tendría suerte de no correr ningún momento incómodo.

Pero él se quedó quieto.

—Bertholdt, ¿tienes prisa? Quiero hablar. —decidí afirmar con la cabeza, sin todavía girar mi cuerpo para evitar mirarle. Sí, hablar podría ser lo mejor.

—Por favor, mírame.

A regañadientes, le hice caso. Giré mi cabeza, y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Me avergüenzo mucho de lo que ha pasado. No me di cuenta hasta que nos separamos y desaparecí en el bosque. No sé qué me ha pasado, sólo podía pensar en Annie, pero sinceramente, es lo que llevo haciendo todos estos años. No me he dado cuenta de lo que peligroso que ha sido eso hasta que he visto cómo mis nuevos amigos estaban en peligro por eso. —Reiner empezó a llorar débilmente, y se notaba en su voz.

Así que eso confirmaba lo que me dijo Annie de él. Reiner siguió con su disculpa, a la que yo estaba muy atento;

—De hecho, ni siquiera os consideraba mis amigos. Sólo pensaba en Annie, creo que he estado toda mi vida sin vivirla como debería. Estaba tan ciego... Pero creo que hoy, he abierto los ojos.

—¿Entonces vas a dejar de preocuparte por Annie? —le pregunté seriamente, casi interrumpiéndole.

—Así es. —respondió Reiner— ¿Sabes? Al ver cómo al reencontrarnos los tres estabais tan preocupados por mí, sentía como si fuese vuestro amigo. Eso simplemente me basta para re-valorar mis relaciones.

—No nos conocemos casi, pero me alegro. —le confesé.

—¿Y tú, Bert? ¿Me consideras tu amigo?

Aquella pregunta me pilló desprevenido, sentía que si decía que si, todo mi concepto de la amistad se tiraría a la basura. No sentía que podría considerar amigo a Reiner, conociéndole de hace menos de 24 horas. Yo simplemente no soy así, pero los sentimientos de Reiner dependían de mí, así que decidí mentir;

—Sí. Te considero mi amigo, Reiner.

Dicho esto, fue corriendo a abrazarme para llorar en mi hombro. No estaba muy dado a ese tipo de contacto, así que en principio me reprimía, pero no fue hasta ese día en el que me di cuenta lo tanto que un simple abrazo te puede reconfortar.

Mientras sus fornidos brazos me rodeaban, yo sólo podía susurrarme a mi mismo:

**"Lo siento por mentirte, Reiner."**

* * *

Después de la emotiva escena, obviamente seguimos nuestros caminos. Reiner llegó hacia su casa, abrió la puerta, hizo un comentario de cómo Marcel y Porco aún no habían llegado, insinuando que estarían ligando con alguna chica o emborrachándose. Me dijo que tomase precaución a ir a mi casa, siempre usando ese apodo que decía de esa manera tan dulce y única, " _Bert_ ", y poco después, desapareció de mi vista.

Mi casa se encontraba unas dos calles hacia adelante, pero me dio tiempo a reflexionar de cómo todo había supuesto una aventura y una experiencia completamente única para mí que nunca había tenido. A pesar de la tensión que vivimos, no diría exactamente que había sido horrible, para mí, lo mucho que aprendí, sobre las relaciones entre las personas y sobre Reiner, me bastaba. Había aprendido mucho de lo que me rodearía en mi vida escolar a partir de ahí, me sentía verdaderamente incluido.

Aunque quizá sonase muy tonto.

Estaba feliz. Yo me había imaginado que todo sería desesperación el primer día, como por ejemplo, que nadie se acercase a mí, lo que terminaría en yo no teniendo ningún amigo. Me engañaba a mí mismo diciéndome que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero qué va. Nadie puede acostumbrarse a eso. 

Aunque todo estuviese en mi mente, algo de mí me decía que mi padre me estaba observando, y que estaba orgulloso de mí por no haberme rendido. Probablemente él hubiera querido eso de mí, que siguiese adelante. Espero que como cuando era pequeño hasta cuando te marchaste delante mía, sigas orgulloso de mí, papá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Vengo a decir unas palabras como motivo del fin del primer maratón.
> 
> Antes que nada, siento haberme retrasado por un día para subirlo, de verdad, tenía toda la estructura preparada y algunas palabras escritas, hasta antes de anunciar que haría maratón, pero no me esperaba que esta semana se tornase tan complicada para mí, espero que lo entiendan.
> 
> Me gustaría saber si les has gustado el maratón, para saber si hago otro en el futuro y saber si estaría bien aceptado, yo por mi parte me gusta hacerlos para momentos críticos de la fanfic y para no sentir que tengo muy pocos capítulos para lo que tendrá en un final.
> 
> ¿Les gustaría tener más maratones como este?


	14. 14. Bert, el intermediario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, siento la demora en actualizar, pero volveré con el rumbo de actualizar cada semana, empezaré a partir de la semana que viene y será en sábado.

Desperté, y me costó unos segundos para darme cuenta de la vida que estaba viviendo ahora.   
Todo lo que viví anoche... todavía no conseguía asimilar por lo que había pasado.

_Había sido increíble._

Desde esa noche aprendí que las mezclas de emociones "buenas" con las "malas" formaban las mejores experiencias.

Y, poder conocer a gente que siento que me valoran, que se preocupan por mí, que sabía que podía contar con ellos... era indescriptible para mí. Pensar en todo eso me hizo levantarme con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara, y por primera vez en mi vida le puse entusiasmo a prepararme para ir al instituto. Ducharme, vestirme, y desayunar se sentía genial, y no como ese espantoso sentimiento de pereza o de intentar buscar una excusa barata para no ir.

Aunque por desgracia la realidad no tardó en golpearme. Había conseguido olvidarme de mi fría relación con mi madre, si tan sólo pudiese contarle todo esto y que se sintiese orgullosa de mí... Pero eso era trabajo de mi padre, y todavía no consigo despegarme de su recuerdo.

También me preocupaban Marco y Jean. Me gustaría, de verdad me gustaría, preguntarles cómo se sienten, pero siento que únicamente voy a estorbar.

Como sea,   
bajé a desayunar, y por supuesto mi madre me esperaba con la comida, aunque siempre eran tostadas por lo que no era ninguna sorpresa.   
Mientras desayunaba estuve todo el rato pensando en si contarle algo, pero ella no me hablaba, ni yo a ella, y como siempre, acabó en nada.

* * *

—¡Bert! —Reiner me saludó mientras hacía mi camino hacia el colegio, aún en la calle— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

A pesar de que faltaba poco para llegar, decidí aceptar. Nada más verle, el sentimiento de culpa me invadió al recordar la mentira que le dije ayer.

_“Sí, te considero mi amigo,_ _Reiner_ _.”_

Afirmé con la cabeza, mientras expresaba una sonrisa falsa que realmente odiaba hacer. Le seguí detrás de él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? Por lo de ayer. —me preocupé por Reiner, o quizás sólo intentaba buscar algún tema de conversación.

—Estoy genial, Bert. —me sonrió, y yo lo hice de vuelta— Anoche aprendí bastantes cosas, me alegro mucho de que seas mi amigo.

Y dejando una grata sensación en mí, seguimos andando.

* * *

Si dijese que no me esperaba ver a aquella chica llamada Pieck, y además que me alegraría encontrarla y que ella me saludase, mentiría. Visualicé, pocos minitos antes de llegar al edificio, que estaría en la entrada, como cuando la conocí. Y justo ahí estaba, la miré sonriendo, incluso antes de que ella notase mi presencia; y cuando la notó, me sonrió de vuelta, alzando su mano.

Estaba con su padre, del cuál se despidió en segundos.

—¡Me alegro de ver que estáis bien! —dijo Pieck, y supe inmediatamente que sabía algo de lo que ocurrió la anterior noche. Parecía ser que aquí los rumores volaban como la espuma. Me preguntaba si Reiner, que seguía a mi lado, se estaba preguntando lo mismo— ¿Os parece bien si me acompañáis a clase?

Los dos asentimos, obviamente. La presencia de Pieck me traía seguridad y sentía curiosidad por saber más de ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que alguien como ella; que parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo no quería ser mi amiga.

—Pieck, ¿cómo sabes lo que pasó ayer? —preguntó Reiner, confirmándome que hace unos minutos estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

Con su típica seguridad que era común sentir cerca de ella, la pelinegra se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba, primer sólo giró su cabeza; más tarde el cuerpo para empezar a caminar para atrás, alarmando a Bertolt que estaba viendo que se iba a caer o chocar con alguien.

—¿Eres nuevo, verdad? —preguntó Pieck a pesar de ya saber la respuesta—. Quizás no sea algo que te guste, pero lo que tiene que todos nos conozcamos aquí es que es muy difícil esconder cosas, los rumores son muy comunes aquí. Aunque me preocupa saber que los rumores no tienen por qué ser verdad siempre.

Ya cerca de la clase de Pieck; noté cómo pronunció aquella última frase con cierta tristeza; en un principio no pude ignorarla, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en si le preguntaría sobre eso, pues ella ya planeó despedirse de nosotros cuando notaba que estaba más cerca de su clase.

Supongo que cada uno tenía sus problemas personales aquí.

—¡Hablamos luego si quieres, Bertolt! —se despidió, desvaneciéndose detrás de la puerta.

Un par de metros hacia delante, estaba nuestra clase; sentí la mirada de Reiner encima mía, mientras volvíamos a emprender el rumbo.

—¿Te cae bien esa chica, Pieck? —como suponía, Reiner me lo preguntó.

—¿Pasa algo? —no pude dejar que aquel tono con el que realizó su pregunta me intimidase. Con sólo eso, es como si lo dijese de mala manera—. Sí, me cae bien.

Reiner me miró un poco despreocupado, ahora parecía como si se estuviese metiendo en una charla en la cuál no quería seguir diciendo nada;

—No, pasa nada, sólo es un poco misteriosa. Nada más. —dicho eso, adelantó su paso y entró en la clase sin mí. 

Por el momento decidí pasar por alto su extraño comportamiento; al fin y al cabo Reiner seguía siendo alguien desconocido para mí.

De todas formas, cuando entré en la clase, unos diferentes pensamientos me invadieron. Observé el aúla, y quizás por mi preocupación de esta mañana, lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en Jean y Marco.

Solían sentarse juntos, pero los dos estaban demasiado separados, supe al instante que no era ninguna casualidad. Casi por instinto, me dirigí a Marco, que estaba en la fila de sillas más adelantada. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Marco, ¿podría hablar contigo en el descanso?

Él simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, para después volver a sumergirse en lo que fuese que le preocupase.

Sin más, y deseando que Jean no me hubiese visto hablar con Marco, me acerqué a él, que a diferencia del otro, estaba en la fila menos adelantada de la clase. Cómo no, el también parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Jean, ¿podría hablar contigo e el recreo?

Sin abandonar aquella seria expresión, asintió, para después yo retirarme y volver a mi clase. Sabía que me pasaría tres horas pensando en lo que haría, y preocupándome en exceso además de impacientarme, pero esperaba que la espera mereciese la pena.

En mi mente, me estaba dado cuenta de que la idea que tuve fue muy impulsiva, y quizás demasiado. Me dejé llevar por el pensamiento de intentar ayudar a aquellos dos, sentía como culpa además que sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero no iba a arrepentirme por intentar ayudarles.


	15. 15. Impaciencia

Tal y como esperaba, la ansia empezaba a consumirme. Sentía cómo la siguiente clase (de la cuál ni sabía qué era) llegaba pronto, y yo mientras tanto sentado en el sitio que, a pesar de estar al lado de Annie, no observaba su presencia por ningún lado, pero tampoco le di mucha importancia.

Mientras estaba ocupado mirando a la nada mientras me esforzaba por no morderme las uñas, la presencia de Reiner; su olor, sombra y forma corporal, se acercaban a mí.

—¿Pasa algo, Bert? —me preguntó, sabía exactamente que muchas cosas estaban pasando por mi cabeza desde que nos encontramos por la mañana, pero exactamente no sé si es por que él es muy intuitivo, o yo muy transparente.

—Estoy preocupado por... ya sabes, Jean y Marco.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —se cuestionó, desorientado, probablemente porque esperaba que dijese otra cosa—. Creo que no he notado nada raro de ellos.

Inmediatamente, y cuando Reiner pronunció la última palabra de su frase, las chicas Krysta y Ymir aparecieron por detrás; 

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Ymir curiosa, acercándose a Reiner y a mí de manera ligeramente amenazante.

Los dos nos miramos, preguntándonos. sin palabras, si acaso deberíamos responder; ni siqueira lo veía como algo que les interesase.

—¿Sabéis qué? Realmente no sé ni por qué pregunto si sé que estáis hablando de Marco y Jean. —se respondió a ella misma, impaciente por no recibir una respuesta nuestra—. Ví a Bertolt hablando con aquellos dos nada más entrar a la clase, además, no sabéis hablar bajito.

—¿Sabes algo de ellos? —pregunté.

Justo en ese momento, el profesor entró a la clase, causando como siempre una estampida entre los alumnos, que volvían a sus sitios.

—Sé que son amigos. —respondió, para inmediatamente después volver a su sitio junto con Krysta. Reiner hizo lo mismo, quién se largó en completo silencio, mientras yo me centraba en no acordarme de lo que observé ayer en el despacho de Erwin Smith, cuál cara me saludó nada más entrar por la puerta.

a

Mientras el director hacía la diaria revisión de la lista de alumnos, Annie tuvo la "suerte" de justamente venir unos segundos antes de que su nombre fuese mencionado. Observé cómo se asomaba a la puerta, para después intentar escabullirse entre la clase para que pareciese que no había llegado a tarde y que antes de que viniese el profesor, ella estaba en su sitio. Juraría que en el proceso, el profesor la miró de reojo; al fin y al cabo no es que fuese tonto.

Cuando Annie llegó a su sitio, que se encontraba a mi derecha, intenté saludarla con una sonrisa, pero, como si nada, apartó su mirada de mí para centrarse en otra cosa.

–––––––

Un par de clases después, sobreviviendo al director explicando cosas que pasaron hace siglos, para después estar en clase de inglés, y, sin saber muy bien por qué, soportar que Reiner no me dirigiese la palabra ni la mirada, mientras observaba la mirada asesina que Pixis le dedicaba, y cuando termina la clase separarse de mí como si no existiese o como si no me sentase a su lado.   
Había pensando en preguntarle algo, pero no, supuse que se lo tomaría peor y ahora y tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, quizás le preguntaría después.   
Finalmente tuve clase de matemáticas, otra asignatura que, ni me interesaba, y encima se me daba mal. Quizás lo más "interesante" fue ver cómo la gente no paraba de mirar a la chica pelinegra que se decía era familia del profesor Levi, y saber que el rumor se había extendido peligrosamente. 

El timbre sonó, y todos se fueron yendo mientras yo al salir comprobaba si Reiner Ymir o Historia estaban allí para no emprender de forma solitaria mi camino, pero como no ví a nadie, no tuve más opción.   
Al estar en el extenso área de descanso, obviamente me decanté por buscar a Jean y Marco antes que saludar a otros de mis amigos, se había convertido en una prioridad.

Cosa que no tuve en cuenta hasta ahora, es que ellos dos no tenían ni idea de lo que yo tenía planeado, por lo que cuando ví a Marco, en el trayecto desde donde yo estaba hasta donde él estaba, tenía que pensar rápidamente en cómo intentaría reunir a los dos, y sobre todo, que no me odiasen.

—¡Bertolt! —me saludó mientras movía su mano y sonreía.

—¿Podemos hablar solas? —pregunté, sin ni siquiera saludar por mi nerviosismo, aunque sabía que Marco parecía el tipo de gente que a pesar de no saber a dónde le dirigía, me seguiría sólo para que yo pudiese estar contento.

Cerca de Marco, eche una rápida mirada a mi alrededor, y efectivamente, visualicé a Marco, le dije que se quedase donde estaba, ya un poco lejos de la multitud y que no se diese la vuelta.   
Sospechoso, pero me haría caso, y la amabilidad de Marco le obligaba a confiar ciegamente en la gente.

Corriendo, fui hacia Jean, y durante el recorrido mi mente empezaba a convencerme de que lo que estaba haciendo era una mala idea, pero, ¿de verdad iba a dejarlo como estaba, y rendirme como si nada?   
No, porque justo me encontré con el cuerpo de Jean, casi tropezando con él, pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo.

—Bertolt, —me llamó mientras el bocadillo que estaba en su boca le impedía pronunciar mi nombre con total claridad— ¿qué era lo que querías?

No le respondí inmediatamente, mi indecisión de no saber qué hacer me empezaba a afectar y tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo indicado, mientras Jean me miraba, esperando algo de mí, como era normal, yo estaba preparando otro "plan".

—Quédate aquí, ahora vengo. —dije, para después literalmente salir corriendo.

Quizás Jean en ese momento podría pensar muchas cosas de mí, y estar muy confuso sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero ahora tenía todas las ideas claras en mi cabeza, por lo que volví a correr hacia Marco, quién seguía de espaldas, seguramente no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada, y era mejor así. 


	16. 16. "Todo sería mejor si no te esforzases tanto."

Quizás Jean en ese momento podría pensar muchas cosas de mí, y estar muy confuso sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero ahora tenía todas las ideas claras en mi cabeza, por lo que volví a correr hacia Marco, quién seguía de espaldas, seguramente no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada, y era mejor así. 

—¡Marco! —le llamé frenéticamente, notándose mi falta de aire por ir de aquí para allá corriendo con indecisión—, necesito pedirte algo, o más bien, informarte de algo que espero que te parezca bien. 

El pecoso se dio la vuelta finalmente, con una sonrisa colocada en su tan corriente expresión de amabilidad, siempre daba esa sensación, y llegados a este punto Marco no sabría decir si es porque se esforzaba para verse así o porque solamente era una cualidad de él que a lo mejor ni el mismo Marco sabía que la tenía. Espero que fuese eso último. 

—¿Qué necesitas? —la voz de Marco parecía tan tranquila que me daba la sensación de que no le molestaba el hecho de que le estuviese interrumpiendo su descanso de las mañanas de entre-semana. 

—¿Recuerdas ayer, verdad? Todo lo que pasó en la fiesta de anoche —con sólo esa pregunta, la expresión de Marco totalmente cambió de forma, previniendo lo que probablemente yo iba a decirle—, bueno, sé que no me incumbe, y comprenderé si te molesta, pero últimamente estaba pensando en su relación con Jean, y... —pausé, intentando trasmitirle al chico que le quería ayudar, porque la situación me estaba avergonzando demasiado para no seguir hablando. 

_La expresión corporal podía llegar a serlo todo en una persona, y en aquella conversación era algo que tomaba demasiada importancia, los movimientos de Bertolt eran confusos, a veces movía sus manos, pues mantenerlas ocupadas le ayudaba aunque no supiese cómo, por lo que no paraba de dirigir esas dos extremidades a su cintura, cuello, por detrás de la cabeza, y a veces las entrelazaba entre ellas._

_Sin embargo, Marco se veía mucho más tranquilo, con las manos en sus bolsillos, y, cómo no, siempre sonriendo, o al menos hasta que Bert le comentó lo de su problema con Jean, el cuál no quería recordar, aunque lo mejor sería no escapar de ello._

—No es... nada importante. —espero que Marco no se esperase que me creía que no tenía importancia, porque seguro que ni él se creía a el mismo— Pero... sólo es que, nuestras personalidades no ayudaban a que nuestra relación prosperase, y como nada dura para siempre, ya no estamos juntos. 

Mirar a los ojos de Marco mientras decía todo eso con una pequeña sonrisa, que más que transmitir lo que transmitiría una sonrisa, transmitía tristeza y compadecimiento. 

No tengo nada de experiencia en el amor, pero pienso que los miembros de una pareja no tienen que ser exactamente iguales para que sea un éxito. En el fondo, cuanto más diferentes, más aprenden los dos, ¿verdad? El amor no juzga ese tipo de diferencias, pero no sé si mi inexistente experiencia me concede el don de poder hablar de eso como si lo hubiese sufrido en mis carnes. 

¿Pero cómo iba a decirle eso a Marco, si él quizás pensaba lo mismo que yo? 

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes? —pregunté, lo cuál creo que le pilló algo desprevenido, quizás esperaba que mi respuesta fuese silencio. 

Yo... —se llevó unas de sus manos a su cuello, sin quitar esa sonrisa triste de su cara— no estoy de acuerdo con eso, yo estaba enamorado de Jean, de las cosas que amaba de él y de sus defectos, pero al parecer él no se sentía igual. 

Cuando terminó de hablar, sentí exactamente cómo me decía la verdad, la sonrisa dejó de estar en su cara, y se formó más a una expresión que tendría alguien que por fin había dicho lo que tanto pensaba, aunque a primera vista no se hubiese atrevido, por fin lo había dicho, y en cierta parte le aliviaba.

La situación dio un golpe de los acontecimientos dramáticos cuando Marco por fin tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para mirarme a los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, la cara que puso me asustó, sus ojos se abrieron, para después dar la vuelta, mirar a su alrededor mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, luego volver a mirarme, como si hubiese pasado algo que, ni se esperaba ni le gustaba, y al deducir que lo que causaba esa reacción en él debía encontrarme en mi espalda, me di la vuelta, y entendí completamente el comportamiento de Marco, lo que estaba detrás de mí era una persona, y la verdad es que no podía ser más casualidad, porque la persona que era, era nada más y nada menos que Jean. 

Y pensar que hace diez segundos Marco hablaba de cómo estaba enamorado de él y cómo no le gustase que cortasen. 

Al parecer mi tarea se realizaría sola. 

El susodicho Jean tenía una expresión de la cuál realmente no sabía qué me transmitía, quizás melancolía o sorpresa por su parte, y juraría que hasta enmarcaba una tristeza en su cara que se me quedaría grabada en todo el día. 

Carraspeó la voz, y procedió a romper el silencio:

—Quizás sería mejor si me hubieses contado eso a mí y no a... Bertolt. —pronunció mi nombre como si yo fuese la persona menos adecuada a la cuál Marco podría confesarlo algo así, pero en el Fondo podía entenderlo. 

—Si no te preocupas por mí, ¿no crees que lo más adecuado sería que se lo dijesese a alguien que realmente se interesa? —protestó Marco, y me di cuenta de la reciente pelea que se creó en mi alrededor. 

—¡Si nos ponemos con esas, tú tampoco te preocupas por mi! ¿Tampoco te has puesto a pensar en que desde anoche no puedo parar de pensar en ti, y en cómo no hiciste nada cuando quise cortar contigo? 

—¿De verdad debería compadecerte si tú eres el que ha empezado todo esto? No me diste ninguna opción. 

Jean sonaba enfadado, mientras que Marco sonaba como si fuese un incomprendido. 

—Marco, tú sabes mejor que nadie que había muchos problemas entre nosotros-

—¡Habla por ti! —le interrumpió—, yo estaba perfectamente bien contigo.

—Oye, ¿sabes qué? Da igual. —se notaba en su tono que Jean se empezaba a hartar de pelear con Marco, y no sería ninguna locura pensar que él sería el que acabase con las protestas entre los dos, protestas que probablemente inundaron sus camas ayer por la noche, y sus sitios en las clases toda esta mañana—, estoy harto de que siempre seas así, hay problemas entre nosotros y no te dignas a verlos. Empiezo a pensar que soy el único que realmente se tomaba en serio lo nuestro. 

Y, sin decir nada más, Jean se marchó, sin darle la oportunidad a Marco de decir nada más, quien se quedó cabizbajo y con la boca semi-abierta, como si tuviese muchas demasiadas cosas que decir. 

Yo le miré, sintiendo tristeza por él y por lo que había ocurrido, que encima era todo culpa mía.

—Lo siento mucho Marco, yo sólo quería ayudaros. —sentí la obligación de decir. 

Él me volvió a mirar, otra vez con esa sonrisa tan triste suya. 

—Todo sería mejor si no te esforzases tanto. —se despidió finalmente, de forma tan secante que me dejó sin habla completamente. 

Cuando perdió contacto visual conmigo, su sonrisa dejó de existir, y yo me sentía más culpable que antes. 

No había arreglado nada. 

Y encima, había empeorado las cosas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas mañanas, tardes o noches a los que me leen, quisiera hacer un pequeño inciso para adelantar que la semana que viene habrá maratón, será de 5 capítulos, y sólo puedo decir que por fin el reibert empezará a desarollarse más 💕


	17. 17. (MARATÓN 1/5)

Hoy era de esos días de los que quería que se acabaran lo más pronto posible. 

Una mezcla de vergüenza e intranquilidad inundaban mi vida, me pasé las últimas tres horas cabizbajo, sin prestar atención a lo que me rodeaba, y por suerte no conseguí que me llamasen la atención, pero si yo fuese profesor lo hubiera hecho. Tenía mi cabeza en otro mundo. 

En mi otra vida, en aquella que vivía en un centro diferente, la mayoría de mis días eran así. Hablar con la gente me infringía demasiada desgana, caminar por los pasillos me producía melancolía y me hacía sentir solitario, y, cómo no, los días siempre se veían grises, como si todo el mundo estuviese en contra mía. 

Esas emociones terminaron resultando en un yo que iba a evitar hablar con la gente en lo que quedaba de día, porque realmente era lo último que quería. 

Sólo me centré en estar con la cabeza agachada durante las clases, sin prestar atención ni al rostro del profesor, mientras rezaba para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. 

* * *

« _ Corre y no mires atrás. _ », me dije a mi mismo en cuenta la presencia de Reiner, más pesada que de costumbre, me perseguía, o al menos así lo sentía. 

Reiner, probablemente él sería con el que menos querría hablar. 

Estar enfadado, o más bien raro conmigo, sin ninguna razón aparente, era algo que me empezaba a molestar de él, de momento sólo se quedó en mi mente como algo que solamente duraría un raro, quizás tendría un día un poco raro, y era algo que podía entender si se comportaba así, pero no, definitivamente no quería hablar con él, y mucho menos con su actitud actual. 

¿Para qué iba a querer hablar conmigo? ¿Quizás estaba molesto conmigo, e intentaría aclarar las cosas conmigo? 

Más le vale que no fuese así, adentrarme en una discusión con él sería demasiado pesado para mí. 

—¡Bertolt! 

Sentí cómo los pelos de mi nuca se erizaban, y más aún cuando, sin saber por qué, me di la vuelta. 

Reiner se paró en frente mía. Parecía que estaba algo nervioso, y una de las palmas de sus manos estaba colocada en su cuello. 

—¿Te gustaría… eh… —se trabó en medio de la frase, quizás por vergüenza o nerviosismo—… venir hoy a mi casa? 

Al parecer, no iba a entrar en una discusión con él, como pensaba que sería cuando me dirigiese la palabra. 

No. 

Era algo peor. 

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? 

Le sentiría mal, muy mal. Estaba seguro de ello. 

La primera persona que se preocupa en invitarme a su casa, y es justo el único día donde no querría ir a casa de alguien que me medio preocupa. 

Pensé rápidamente en qué decirle. Quizás algo rápido y directo sería lo mejor, no sé, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo que no le hiriese, o al menos no mucho. 

—Lo siento. Tengo que cuidar de mi madre. —rechacé su oferta mientras expresaba una ligera y falsa sonrisa, y sin más me giré y seguí mi camino, sin ni siquiera atreverme a mirarle la cara. 

Justo ahora me estaba replanteando si dije lo correcto, de una forma adecuada. 

* * *

La salida estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos cuando la chica llamada Pieck, de rostro pálido, espalda encorvada y cabello mínimamente desaliñado me saludó, y yo me sentí obligado a hablar con ella. 

—Te ví hablar en el descanso con Jean y Marco… y bueno, sólo era para saber si estabas bien. —expresó, preocupándose por mí mientras tenía una amable sonrisa en su cara ligeramente forzada. 

—No te preocupes, Pieck. Todo está bien. —me limité a sonreírle mientras le mentía, no me gustaba, pero era lo mejor para terminar rápidamente la conversación. 

Pero era una mentira demasiado notable. 

—No me mientas —respondió Pieck, sonando amable, a pesar de lo que me estaba diciendo—, te he visto muy decaído. Comprendo que no quieras hablar, pero… 

Se detuvo para meter una mano en su bolsillo, rebuscó en él y sacó el pequeño pedazo de un folio, una forma rectangular con los bordes irregulares, indicando que había sido arrancado. 

Me lo extendió, sin decir nada, y yo lo acepté, también en silencio. 

Tenía un número, presuntamente de teléfono, estaba escrito en boli negro, probablemente lo hubiese hecho en clase. 

—Si quieres hablar… ya sabes, ese es mi número. —y nada más que decir, se fue. 

Miré para atrás, observando cómo se iba y se volvía a reunir con sus amigos, yo por mi parte utilicé un camino diferente al que usaba para ir a casa, era un poco menos largo, pero había menos gente.


	18. 18. (MARATÓN 2/5)

Cuando finalmente llegué a mi casa, atravesando un camino que sólo fue acompañado por el ruido de los coches, la atmósfera cambió por completo. La entrada a mi casa ofrecía una vista que mostraba a su vez la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina, por lo que era costumbre el encontrarme a mi madre nada más volver, normalmente preparando la comida.

Pero esta vez no era así. Me di cuenta inmediatamente, en cuanto dirigí mi mirada hacia la izquierda, donde estaban la cocina y el comedor, para encontrarme con vacío. Al analizar rápidamente que mi madre no estaba ahí, instintivamente miré hacia la derecha, a la sala de estar, y allí estaba.

Mi madre estaba sentada en una silla, apoyando el codo en una mesa circular de madera no muy grande que apenas usábamos, sus ojos, cuya dirección apuntaban a abajo, estaban cubiertos por la propia palma de su mano derecha, y al rato escuché tenues jadeos que salían de su boca, que sonaban como si estuviese llorando.

Y yo, con sólo ver eso lo primero en lo que pensé era que estaba en el lugar menos indicado, en el tiempo menos indicado, así que opté por irme de ahí lo antes posible. Sólo tenía que subir las escaleras.

  
  


—¡Bert! —me gritó, cosa que yo no me esperaba para nada, por lo que sentí cóm mi corazón daba un pequeño brinco—, ¿Tú sabes que te quiero, no? —ni siquiera se podía dignar a mirarme, pero ciertamente era mejor que observar sus, posibles, llorosos ojos.

No sabía qué responder, ni qué pensar, así que solamente subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude.

En cuanto terminé de subir las escaleras, abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto, para después entrar y cerrarla, y finalmente acomodarme, dejando mi mochila en el suelo, con mucho cuidado, y desprendiéndome de mi prenda superior, pero dejando únicamente una camiseta interior gris.

Me lancé hacia la cama, y sentí cómo mis músculos se relajaban al encontrarse con el tacto de mi colchón. Segundos después, recordé que mi teléfono estaba en unos de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y al darme cuenta de ello lo agarré, acordándome que Pieck me había dado su número de teléfono hace nada.

No tenía nada que hacer, ni deberes, ni comida que consumir, ni un poco de diversión, así que sin pensar más en eso, agregó el número de Pieck. Primero pensó en llamarle por teléfono, pero después de pensarlo de forma rápida me dio pereza, así que sólamente le abrí en whatsapp. 

_ ¡Hola! Soy Bertolt, supongo que te acordarás de mí. Me diste tu número, no sé si me recuerdas ^ ^ _

Algo que en principio no tuve en cuenta fue que Pieck me dio su número por si quería hablar -del tema de Jean y Marco, supongo- Eso también me daba pereza, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y no era una idea que me disgustase del todo. 

Ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese esperar. Como no iba a estar todo el rato mirando el chat en la pantalla de mi móvil, me decidí por revisar otras aplicaciones, entrando a Instagram, donde podía ver las publicaciones temporales -o no- de los cantantes que seguía, además de otras personas de las que quizás ni recordaba porqué había decidido apretar su botón de seguir. 

Aunque eso sí, no sabía ni el Instagram de mis amigos de la antigua escuela. 

Estuve bajando por unos minutos por la feed hasta que un apartado de cuentas recomendadas me llamó la atención. Vi una cuenta, una foto de perfil donde Marco y Jean tenían sus rostros, sonrientes y rozando sus mejillas, y debajo de la foto un nombre que hacía algún tipo de combinación con el nombre de marco bodt, un número y color. 

Entré a la cuenta, obviamente privada, y pensé que era mejor que siguiese siendo así para mí, porque no me sentía lo suficientemente confiado para seguir a alguien de mi Instituto, pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me puse a examinar las cuentas recomendadas. 

La cuenta de Jean tenía una foto donde solamente salía él, y una biografía vacía. El Instagram de Reiner parecía abandonado, tenía pocos seguidores, no tenía foto de perfil ni biografía, y el número de sus publicaciones era cero. Luego, por la contraparte, ví la cuenta de Pieck, donde salía ella con su grupo de amigos, donde reconocía a personas como Porco, otras que observé en clase de pasada, y por alguna razón su padre. Además, tenía una biografía mínimamente elaborada. 

Estuve así unos cuantos minutos, completamente en silencio, solamente acompañado de los sonidos que producían los muelles de mi cama cuando cambiaba de posición. No encontré mucho más, Ymir y Krysta compartían fotos de perfil, al parecer eran de alguna serie, el icono de Ymir miraba a la izquierda, mientras que el de Krysta miraba hacía la derecha, como si de alguna forma su perfil les recordase cada vez que lo veían a la persona que tenía el ícono complementario. Annie parecía tener un perfil abandonado, y hasta juraría que había visto que el padre de Pieck también tenía instagram.

Cuando por fin me llegó la notificación de la respuesta de Pieck, abandoné Instagram, no si antes notar un cambio en la cuenta de Marco, la que al principio encontré. Su foto de perfil era diferente, pues Jean ya no salía en ella. 


	19. 19. La propuesta 3/3 (MARATÓN 3/5)

_ ¡Hola, Bertolt! Me alegra que me hables _

Al leer el mensaje de Pieck, me mordí los labios, porque literalmente me había obligado a mí mismo a desahogarme con alguien, pero aún así no sabía ni qué decirle.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _

Pieck mandó otra mensaje, sin yo aún responderle, a pesar de que me sentía obligado a hacerlo.

_ Depende _

Respondí. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a preguntarme.

_ ¿Eres amigo de Reiner, verdad? _

Me pereguntó Pieck, pero, ¿por qué iba ella a preguntarme algo sobre Reiner? 

Pensándolo bien, quizás estaba demasiado preocupado en mí mismo, y no me dí cuenta de cómo se estaría sintiendo Reiner en estos momentos.

_ Digamos que sí _

Respondí, sin dar más rodeos. Al fin y al cabo, le conocía de dos días, y lo único que sabía de él es lo débil que es de mente.

_ Estoy algo preocupada por él, ¿sabes si le pasa algo? _

Demasiadas cosas Pieck, demasiadas. Pero no sabría ni por dónde empezar. 

_ Yo tampoco sé muy bien que le pasa. _

No sabía qué decir. 

_ Hoy me dijo de ir a su casa, pero estaba muy cansado y le dije que no. Ahora me siento mal, y no sé qué hacer.  _

Envié otro mensaje. Pieck tardó muy poco en conseguir que me decidiese por confesarle algo.

_ Pero, ¿le dijiste que estabas cansado, y que por eso no querías ir? _

Buena pregunta, Pieck.

_ No me acuerdo. Creo que no.  _

_ Le mentí. Le dije que tenía que ir a cuidar a mi madre. Ni siquiera me despedí de él. _

Escribí al pensar mejor en mi mensaje, para de alguna forma hacer que las cosas fuesen más claras.

Hubo un confuso silencio en el chat, mientras observaba que salía que estaba escribiendo, aunque tardaba más que antes. Quizás estaría pensando en algo, ni siquiera yo sabía encontrar solución a mis problemas, y tampoco podía esperar que alguien me los resolviese por arte de magia.

_ Puedes hablar con él mañana, y explicarlo todo. _

No es una mala idea, pero no me dio tiempo a responder cuando ví que volvió a escribir algo.

_ ¿Y tú, qué tal? _

_ Cansado _

No tenía muchas ganas de explayarme, aunque quizás ella conseguiría que quisiese hacerlo.

_ ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo del descanso?  _

No. 

Mmmmmm… bueno, quizás sí.

_ Las cosas no fueron como yo quería que fuesen.  _

Quizás estaba pensando demasiado en mi mismo.

_ Suele pasar. Pero tranquilo, hiciste lo que creías correcto. _

Pieck estaba siendo comprensiva conmigo, o al menos lo intentaba. Me preguntaba si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, o si de verdad pensaba así.

No respondí, pensando que Pieck iba a decir algo más, pero en vez de eso, recibí una notificación. Era también de whatsApp, y me indicaba que me habían añadido a un grupo. Tenía el nombre de mi curso, y la letra de mi clase y las de otras dos, que también pertenecían a mi curso.

Pieck me añadió al grupo de la clase, y era mi primera vez en algo así.

_ ¿Quién es? _

Fue el primer mensaje que recibí del grupo. Su nombre era un emoji, así que no sabía quién era.

_ ¡Es Bertolt! _

Pieck respondió por mí, aunque después de eso preferí quedarme sin decir nada. Me sorprendió un poco el gesto de Pieck de añadirme al grupo, ahora tendría otra forma de relacionarme.

_ ¡Bertolt! Soy Marco _

Otra notificación me pilló desprevenido, y el hecho de que fuese de Marco no sabía si me tranquilizaba o inquietaba.

_ Hola! _

Le saludé.

_ Sólo quería decirte que no te preocupes por lo de hoy, y que aprecio que intentases ayudarnos _

Al leer el mensaje de Marco, no pude evitar sentirme un poco mejor a pesar del día que estaba teniendo. Últimamente no paraba de sentirme desgraciado, egoísta, y que nada me salía bien, y después de la “disculpa” de Marco, debo admitir que eso hizo mi día un poco mejor.

Estuve unos minutos pensando, y dándole vueltas a lo de Reiner. Quizás el mensaje de Marco me había motivado lo suficiente para por fin hablar las cosas con él, y su número estaba en el grupo, además de más de 30 personas, la mayoría desconocidas para mí.

Cuando entré al que sería mi chat con Reiner, las dudas no tardaron en llegar. Como siempre, me mostraba indeciso. Pero es ahora o nunca.

_ Hola, Reiner! Soy Bertolt, del instituto _

Mi mensaje tardó únicamente un par de minutos en ser leído y recibir respuesta.

_ Hola, Bert, ¿quieres algo? _

Era entrañable ver cómo, a pesar de que desde que rechace su oferta seguramente estaría molesto conmigo, pero era algo que en su mensaje automaticamente no se detectaba con sólo llamarme “Bert”.

_ Quizás parece demasiado violento, pero… Siento decir que no podía ir a tu casa, pensándolo mejor ahora si puedo… _

No respondió, si no que en su lugar me mandó una ubicación. No sabía si quedarme a esperar que dijese algo más, pero viendo que se desconectó, supuse que no había nada más que decir.

Me levanté, primero pensé en llevarme la mochila, pero tampoco creo que Reiner quisiese estudiar, sobre todo cuando sólo llevábamos dos días de clase.

Aún así, todo era un poco confuso. No me dijo hora, y no parecía que ese día mi madre fuese a hacer la comida. Supongo que sólo me quedaba ir a casa de Reiner, y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.

Quizás los momentos espontáneos eran los mejores.


End file.
